


i'd search forever (just to bring you home)

by Jenny_Jensen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Child Abduction, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 31,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Jensen/pseuds/Jenny_Jensen
Summary: Elizabeth Cooper had always known exactly who she was.Until the police and a strange little town called Riverdale told her otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

“Get... Off!”

He merely laughed, keeping her pinned.

_“Chic.”_

“Little sister,” Chic returned mockingly. “I suppose next time you’ll think twice about entering my room without permission.”

“You had my calculator! I needed it to study!”

“You are such a nerd.”

“Chic!”

_“Charles.”_ A stern voice warned. “Get off of your sister and go set the table.”

His grip on her arms faltered. “But mom, it’s Betty’s night to-”

_“Now_ , Charles Edward.”

With a sigh, he stood, holding out a hand to help her to her feet, befouling her pony tail with an affectionate ruffle before sauntering off, mumbling obscenities under his breath that their mother chose to ignore.

“Oh Elizabeth,” Alice sighed, smoothing her hair back into formation. “it may have taken me three tries, but I finally got the perfect child.”

Betty forced herself to smile, a pit settling in her stomach. As much as she loved the woman, and she did love her, it always seemed that nothing was ever good enough for Alice Cooper. Her elder sister, Polly, was a junior at Harvard Law, consistently making the Dean’s list, Chic was the all American athlete with grades to match, and then there Betty, a dancer, never making below an _A_ plus in school, ready to follow in her mother’s footsteps as a journalist, with dreams of attending NYU. While the rest of the world seemed to be impressed, Alice was not.

Polly could have made a stronger argument in her mock trial.

Chic could have scored another touch down Friday night if he had really wanted to.

Betty’s latest article needed something more, even after scouring the internet, the library and spending many hours that she could not get back interviewing the best sources she could find.

She had spoken to the Mayor once, and he did not meet with anyone, but her mother still lectured her about the font she’d used.

Her words were also a reminder that in a truthful world, Betty was not really hers, that Alice hadn’t come into the picture until she was eighteen months old. With two children of her own, she and Hal had made the picture perfect family. There were no evil step-parents or step-siblings; Betty’s father had adopted Polly and Chic, just as Alice had adopted Betty.

Betty had been treated no differently from her siblings, raised under Alice Smith Cooper’s watchful eye. With every loving comment, a critiquing sentence had been quick to follow, making herself, Chic and Polly often second guess themselves, something Betty secretly believed her mother got some sort of pleasure or validation from, but no matter how condeceiding she could be at times, Alice was still her mother, and Betty loved her.

That didn’t stop her, however, from thinking about her real mother, her biological mother, the woman who had carried her, who had died when she was just over a year old. Her father didn’t like to talk about her, leaving Betty to wonder if it hurt him too much.

She had never seen a picture of her, didn’t even know her name, and that hurt her more than she could ever say.

Guilt flooded through her at the sudden longing for her biological mother. She had a home, had two loving, though sometimes demanding parents, a brother and sister she loved with her whole heart.

She was lucky, so lucky. She needed to count her blessings more often.

“Don’t worry, Elizabeth.” Alice added, patting her arm. “Charles will also be doing the dishes for the way he treated you.”

“Are you freaking kidding me?”

“Language, Charles Edward.”

“He could have said worse, mom.” Betty mumbled, against her better judgment.

Alice’s cold stare returned to her. “I was talking to your brother, Elizabeth Irene, but since you decided to insert yourself into the conversation, after dinner, you will go to your room and work on your American Literature essay. It’s due on Friday, as I’m sure you’re well aware.”

“I finished it.” She said. “Last week.”

“Elizabeth, the paper you wrote is hardly worth an _A.”_

“...You read my essay?”

“Of course I did. I read all of your papers, I want to make sure you’re doing the absolute best you can, that you’re staying focused.”

“But how-”

“Oh honestly, Elizabeth,” Alice sighed, starting towards the kitchen. “your computer password is your sister’s birthday. It wasn’t hard to figure it out.”

“Yeah, Betty.”  Chick mocked, setting the last plate onto the dinning room table. It was just the three of them tonight, with Hal working late and Polly away at school. “Be more original, gosh.”

“Says the person whose password is _password.”_ Betty quipped.

His eyes narrowed. “Stop going in my room!”

She smiled, opening her mouth to reply, but a heavy knock at the front door cut her off.

“Will you get that, Elizabeth?” Alice called. “I’m taking the ham out of the oven.”

“Of course, mom.”

Betty reached for the knob, ready to twist it open, but a heavy kick by a firm black boot opened it instead, a hand reaching out to seize her by the arm.

Betty screamed.

Alice drooped the ham, the plate shattering, several more men decending on her, twisting her arms behind her back.

Chic started forward, nostrils flaring. “Get the fuck off my sister!”

Another man pushed her brother forward, a baton pressed to his back to keep him down. “Easy, kid.”

“Chic!” She cried, trying and failing to free herself from his grasp, frightened tears pricking her green eyes. “Stop! Don’t hurt my brother!”

“Honey.” A gentle voice tried to soothe, and she was surprised to find that the person speaking was the same one keeping her hostage. “Everything is going to be okay, I promise you that. Let the boy up, Randall, you’re scaring the kids.”

The man reluctantly relented, and Chic scrambled to his feet, pulling Betty after him. She gripped the soft fabric of his t-shirt as he stood in front of her, shielding her from view, his fingers curling around her forearms.

“What the fuck is going on?” He demanded, tone harsh, voice trembling. “Who the fuck are you, what are you doing in my house, and why did you grab my sister?”

“Listen, kid-”

_“Randall.”_ He hissed, a warning. “I’ll handle this. I’m Lieutenant Fred Glover, from the Manhatten Special Victim’s Unit.”

He tried to glance around Chic’s rigid form to meet her gaze.

“Are you Elizabeth?” He asked.

Betty opened her mouth to respond.

Chic’s grip tightened, making her wince.

“Don’t answer that.” He snapped.

“You’re not in trouble.” Lieutenant Glover promised, holding his hands up in a sign of peace. “Neither of you are in trouble.”

“Then what the fuck are you doing here?” Chic demanded.

The officer ignored him, finally catching Betty’s eye.

“Are you Elizabeth?” He asked again.

Timidly, Betty nodded.

“It’s all right, Elizabeth.” The man said, touching her shoulder. “There’s nothing to be scared of. I’m here to take you home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she wasn’t Elizabeth Cooper, then who was she?

* * *

  _“After an agonizing thirteen years, one mother’s nightmare has finally come to an end.”_

* * *

  _“She was six months shy of her second birthday when she disappeared from her front yard as her mother went inside to take a phone call.”_

* * *

  _“She is now in the custody of Manhattan’s Special Victim’s Unit.”_

* * *

  _“...Police are still trying to determine if Alice Cooper helped her husband, now going by the name of Hal Cooper, abduct his daughter.”_

* * *

  _“They are still waiting on a DNA test, but detectives are positive that the girl found inside the Manhattan home is in fact...”_

* * *

  _"Police have given no comment about when she is going to be returned to Riverdale.”_

* * *

 

“Riverdale.” Chic sneered, finally shutting the TV off. “What a stupid name for a town.”

Betty didn’t respond, reaching for the glass of water in front of her, only to put it down again.

“I’ve never even heard of it.” He added, throwing the remote back onto the table. _“Riverdale.”_

They were in an interrogation room meant for interviewing children, toys and half-full coloring books surrounding them, under the ever watchful eye of Lieutenant Glover.

Chic’s gaze shifted back to her. “Are you okay?”

_Hal Cooper.  
_

_Goes by.  
_

_Abduct.  
_

_Disappeared.  
_

This couldn’t be happening.

“Betty?”

Her father, the man who had tucked her in every night with a kiss to the forehead, and her favorite story, who had taught her to rebuild engines when Chic showed little interest, had he really done what they were accusing him of? Something so cruel, so awful, the very thought of what could have happened, made her stomach clench, her chest tightening in an unkind way.

“Betty?” Chic said again.

“I’m going to be sick.” She whispered, darting for the nearest trashcan.

He was at her side in an instant, holding her hair back, muttering her name, or maybe words of encouragement, but she barely acknowledged him, her brain going a hundred miles a minute.

They had accused her father of abducting her.

She had taken a DNA test to prove them right. Or wrong, but in her heart, she knew, just as her brother did, his arms wrapping around her.

If she wasn’t Elizabeth Cooper, then who was she?

* * *

 Detective Glover returned with a fresh glass of water, and a folder tucked under his left arm.

“Elizabeth...” He began.

She already knew.

* * *

 Chic fought against three strong armed police officers to get to her.

“I love you.” Betty whispered, because she didn’t know when she would see him again.

“It’s not true, Betty!” He bellowed, as she hazily met his gaze through a wall of desperate tears, the detective’s grip refusing to falter against her wrist. “Don’t believe them! We’ll get you back, you hear me? We’ll get you back!”

* * *

 "This is Sheriff Tom Keller.” He said. “He... He was in charge of your abduction when you first went missing thirteen years ago.”

Betty’s lifeless gaze flickered over to the tall man, fully decked out in tan uniform, hat included, as she came to the brief realization that Detective Glover had stopped calling her _Elizabeth._

Perhaps it wasn’t her name.

“He’s come to take you home.”

For a moment, home was the two story house she had grown up in, with her father and mother, with Chic and Polly, but all too soon, reality came crashing down upon her all over again.

Home was not in New York, in Manhattan, but Riverdale, a place she had no memory of, the one place she did not want to go.

“Hello, young lady.” Sheriff Keller rasped, stepping forward. He appeared to be almost misty eyed, an apologetic look crossing his face. “I’m sorry, you’ll have to forgive me, it’s just... The last time I saw you...”

He brought a hand down, low to the ground, as if to indicate her height.

“You were this big.”

She merely blinked.

“You must not remember.” He continued. “You were so young... You and my son, Kevin, were as thick as thieves. You were his first girlfriend... Well, his only girlfriend, really. He’s so anxious to see you again.”

Betty still didn’t respond, too dazed.

“Well,” Sheriff Keller’s smile looked forced. “I suppose we should get going, it’s a long drive.”

Wordlessly, she rose from her seat, following along him at snail’s pace, not bothering to spare anyone, even Detective Glover, a second glance, because if there was one thing

Alice Cooper had taught her in her fifteen years, it was to never look back.

* * *

 Riverdale was an odd little place, Betty thought, as Sheriff Keller breezed his squad car past the city limits.

_The town with pep?_

Get real.

He drove through the hoard of paparazzi trying to block the street, eager for a picture, or if they were really lucky, a comment, and Betty wrapped her arms around her knees, hiding her face with the crook of her arm, trying to block out all the noise. Pulling up to the police station, she was escorted inside with a hand firmly grasping her wrist, taken to the very back of the old building, left alone in another interrogation room, nowhere near as friendly as the one in New York.

“She’ll be here soon.” Sheriff Keller promised, squeezing her shoulder as he passed.

Betty didn’t have to ask who he meant.

Her mother.

She was about to meet her mother.

* * *

 The knob turned slowly.

Sheriff Keller returned, but he was not alone, at his side, a blonde haired woman wearing a leather jacket, her blue eyes an alarmingly similar shade to Betty’s own.

This was her mother, her true mother.

“Hey kid.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God, they turned you into Marcia fuckin’ Brady, didn’t they?”

* * *

“You look like me.”

She flinched, recalling vividly all the times strangers and family friends alike had told her just how much she resembled Alice and Polly, and she’d never had the heart to tell them that there was no blood relation between the two, only a court proceeding that she had been too young to remember, issuing a document stating that Alice Cooper was her mother in the eyes of the state of New York, and she had favored her, with her blonde curls, her crystal clear blue eyes, even her bone structure, so she had understood the confusion.

All along, there had been someone whom she resembled even more so, someone her father had inevitably taken her from, and she didn’t know how to feel about that.

“People said it all the time when you were a baby.” The woman continued, stepping into the room. “I... I never believed them until now.”

Sheriff Keller cleared his throat. “This is your mother.”

She suddenly fixed the man with a none too kind look, eyes darkening at the word.

“She’s not ready to call me _that,”_ she hissed, causing Betty to shrink further away at her tone, something about the way she had spoken all too familiar, both angry and protective. “that son of a bitch made sure of that.”

Her heart sank at the realization that they were talking about her father.

_Well, maybe she has a right to be mad._ Her subconscious nagged.

Betty tried to push the thought away, wanting to tell herself that Hal wouldn’t have kidnapped her, that there had to be more to the story than she knew.

She turned back to Betty.

“Penny.” She said, after a moment. “Call me Penny. Now, _Sheriff_ , can you give us the room, please? I’d like to speak to my daughter.”

_Her_ daughter.

It sounded so wrong.

Sheriff Keller nodded, bowing out gracefully, calling over his shoulder to let him know personally if they needed anything, anything at all.

Penny kicked the door shut, leaving them alone.

“You were his kid’s first kiss.”

Betty stared at her, brows merely raising in confusion.

“Keller’s,” Penny informed her, taking another step into the room, though it still felt like they were a million miles apart. “I think his name is Kevin. At his second birthday, you kissed him, full on the mouth. The Sheriff always had a soft spot for you after that.”

She glanced Betty up and down, taking in her appearance with a frown. Suddenly self-conscious, Betty tugged at the sleeve of the Alice Cooper baby blue sweater she’d thrown on that morning.

“God, they turned you into Marcia fuckin’ Brady, didn’t they?” She sneered.

Betty dropped her gaze to the floor, feeling ashamed under the woman’s scrutinizing stare. She had always known that her style was a little prissy, preppy. It was what Alice preferred, the modest sweaters, blouses and skirts of the appropriate length, usually reaching to just above her knees. She had often longed to let her hair down, both figuratively and literally, her signature pony tail giving her more than the occasional headache, but Alice would have complained about her hair being in her face, lessening the idea that Betty was the perfect child.

She thought about Polly, how she had been held to the same impossible standards, and in an act of rebellion, the night they had moved her into her dorm at Harvard, she had bought several miniskirts and short dresses at the nearest mall to wear to a club she still frequented, information she had relayed to Betty over the phone.

Betty had longed for that same freedom, and now, it appeared that she had it, but she hadn’t wanted to achieve it this way.

Penny frowned. “You don’t say much, kid.”

Her chest tightened.

She was home, in Riverdale, with her true mother, and she couldn’t even bring herself to utter a simple _hello?_

Timidly, Betty met her gaze, her own eyes filling with unwanted tears.

Penny’s cold expression softened tenfold.

“Oh, baby.”

She broke the distance between them, wrapping both arms around Betty’s shivering form, and she didn’t hesitate to hug her back. She smelled like tobacco, and the perfume that used to litter their two bedroom home. Betty remembered how her mother used to only smoke outside, unable to quit, but not wanting her to be around the stench of cigarettes, how she changed her clothes any time she had one.

“It’s gonna be okay, kid.” She whispered, smoothing Betty’s hair back, much like Alice had earlier in the evening, though the gesture felt so different coming from Penny. Less contradicting, not just for show.

Finally, Penny pulled away, and after a moment of hesitation, she reached out to cup Betty’s cheek, brushing a single tear away.

“Let’s get outta here, huh?”

Betty could only nod.

* * *

The paparazzi were still as hungry as ever.

_“How does it feel to be home?”  
_

_“Do you remember your mother?”  
_

_“Will you be keeping any contact with Alice Cooper?”  
_

_“How do you feel after your father’s arrest?”_

The last two questions seemed to aggravate Penny, her arm around Betty’s shoulder tightening to the point that it almost hurt. Sheriff Keller was at her other side, trying to keep the reporters at bay.

“We’ll escort you home.” He offered kindly.

“Thanks, but no thanks, _Sheriff.”_ Penny replied, mocking his title. “I’ve got it covered.”

The man’s jaw tightened.

They pulled Betty further into the crowd, towards an old, beat up Volkswagen Beetle that she could only guess was from the 60’s. Depositing her into the passenger’s seat, Penny slammed the door shut, flipped her middle finger at the cameras, and slid behind the wheel, the car rumbling to life, racing down the street well past the speed limit.

Watching trees and houses blur by, Betty finally found the courage to speak.

“Is my name Elizabeth?”

She looked startled, though she recovered quickly, sparing her another glance that Betty tried wholeheartedly to ignore.

“Elizabeth Pauline Peabody,” Penny replied, nostrils flaring as she gripped the steering wheel with both hands, so tightly that her knuckles turned white. “Blossom.”

Betty stared at her. “What?”

“That’s your name.” She said. “Elizabeth Peabody Blossom.”

“I have two last names?”

“Your father insisted.”

“So... Blossom was-”

Penny nodded. “Hal Blossom, a member of the richest family in town. Elizabeth was my mother’s name.”

Betty bit down on her lip, unsure of how to respond.

“She was a good woman.” She continued, tone strained. “Died a few months before you were born. We may have had our differences, but she was so excited to be a grandmother. It seemed like the right thing to do, naming you after her.”

“...My middle name is Pauline?”

“Mhhh.”

“Dad...” She tried to swallow the lump in her throat at the word. “He always told me that it was Irene.”

Penny snorted. “That was _his_ mother’s name, horrible woman. I never would have named you after her.”

“Why Pauline?” Betty asked.

It took her a long moment to answer.

“It was...” She opened her mouth and closed it again. “After a friend.”

Betty waited, wondering if her mother would disclose any more, but she didn’t, an awkward silence filling the car, though the quiet lasted only seconds, the unmistakable sound of motorcycle engines filling the small space, echoing off the old, metal walls of the Bug.

Betty whipped her head around, startled to find that they were being followed, surrounded by several bikes, their riders wearing similar jackets to the one Penny also donned.

Penny laughed, surprising her.

“Relax, kid.” She advised, nodding to one of the men. “They’re not gonna hurt you. They’re family.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You called me Betty.”

* * *

Her old swing-set still sat in the side yard, rusted, chains that once had supported her weight as she flew back and forth through the air now broken, unlinked after years of waiting for her to return. A doll carriage with two missing wheels and a muddy sandbox stood nearby, a reminder of the life she’d had for such a short time. She remembered it, remembered Penny’s hand gently touching her back as she pushed her on that swing, remembered going for walks with her favorite doll, Angela, on warmer nights, her mother always right behind her, keeping careful watch.

Glancing at the sagging front porch of that little white house, she wondered if it would still creak when she ascended the first step.

Penny pulled the keys from the ignition, staring straight ahead. “You must be tired.”

Betty shook her head. Too much had happened for her to feel tired.

“Hungry?”

As if on cue, her stomach growled.

“A little.” She confessed.

“I don’t have much,” her mother confessed, undoing her seat belt. “I wasn’t planning on...”

“Finding me today?” Betty finished, biting down on her lip.

Penny didn’t seem fazed by the comment, reaching to grab the suitcase she had been instructed to pack by Detective Glover as they prepared to leave her Manhattan home. Even before the DNA test had been administered, they were so sure that she was the girl they were looking for. Elizabeth Peabody Blossom, not Elizabeth Cooper, never again would she be Betty Cooper.

“How about some Mac n’ cheese?” She offered, exiting the car.

Betty glanced down at the pavement through her window, where she could just make out two small handprints.

Penny had let her do it when they redid the driveway, she realized, only months before her father had pulled her from that very yard.

_EPPB._

Penny had written her initials in between the indentations of her left and right palms with her own finger, the two laughing as the cement had begun to cling to their skin, hardening almost instantly. They had tried to use the hose to wash it off, playfully spraying one another instead, both ending up soaked to the skin as a full on water war had erupted.

Mostly, she remembered the laugher, shrikes of happiness that had come from her toddler self.

A wave of immense sadness washed over.

She remembered her mother, of course she did, but the woman in front of her was not the mother she had been forced to leave behind that fateful day. Her mother had such a wonderful laugh, a contagious sound.

Penny never even smiled.

“Betty?” Her door was pulled open. “Were you planning on staying in the car all night?”

Her jaw fell. “You called me Betty.”

“I’ve always called you Betty.” Penny answered, still refusing to meet her gaze. “Get out of the car.”

“You? But... Dad...” She spluttered. “I thought that...”

“If your father had had it his way, we would have called you Lizzie.” Her mother sneered, catching her arm, forcing her out of the car without much effort. “You weren’t even two, kid, you don’t remember shit.”

Betty wanted to argue with her, but decided against it, numbly following along behind her, waiting for her to unlock the front door.

Penny gestured for her to enter first, and timidly, she did so.

It wasn’t bad, kept up fairly, though nowhere near as immaculate as Alice had kept her own home. Two leather couches took up the majority of the living room, a blanket strewn across an old arm chair, all facing the big screen TV. The kitchen was off to the left, and to the right were three other doors.

“Sit down, kid.” She instructed. “I’ll start dinner.”

Betty perched on the edge of the sofa, sitting in an awkward silence, unsure of what to do. Yes, she was home, but could she truly ever call this place _home_ again?

With a sigh, Penny stalked past her, grabbing the remote and flipping the TV on.

_“After thirteen years, missing child Elizabeth Peabody Blossom has been returned...”  
_

_“...Back in Riverdale for the first time since her disappearance nearly thirteen years ago...”  
_

_“Elizabeth had been allegedly living in New York with ber biological father, Hal Blossom...”  
_

_“...Allegedly obtained illegal documents to change his name from Blossom to Cooper shortly after abducting his daughter.”  
_

She shut the TV off just as quickly.

“Maybe silence is better.” Penny muttered, glancing down at Betty. “Listen, kiddo, this... All of it, it’ll blow over, okay? It’s gonna be fine.”

She forced herself to stare at the hard wood floor, trying to will the tears away.

“It’s gonna be fine.” Her mother said again, heading back into the kitchen, turning on the faucet to fill an old pot with water. “It’s gonna be fine.”

She merely blinked, wondering who Penny was really trying to convince, Betty, or herself.

* * *

 After two steaming plates of mac n’ cheese, an old movie she had never seen before, and little to no conversation with Penny, she dozed off, only to be awoken later by two hushed voices whispering back and forth.

Carefully, Betty sat up, using both elbows to support her weight.

Her shoes had been pulled off, tossed onto the floor, and the blanket from the back of the arm chair had been draped over her.

“What do you want me to say, Penny?” A deeper voice demanded. “The people of Greendale just _love_ your pancake mix.”

“Shh!” Penny snapped. “Keep it down, would you?”

“We need more-”

“I can’t do this right now, Jonesy.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” she hissed. “I just got my daughter back.”

“Oh right.” The boy sounded amused. “The little blonde angel passed out on your couch.”

“Watch it, Jughead.”

_Jughead?_ Betty frowned, rubbing at her eyes. _What a weird name._

“What? I was being serious, she’s cute. Shit, Penny, you’ve had her for what, six hours, and you’re already a mama bear? Never saw that coming from _you.”_

“Watch your fuckin’ mouth, Jonesy, or I’ll cut you. You have no idea...”

Penny quickly trailed off.

“What?”

“Never mind.”

“Right.” He snorted. “What’s her name again? Elizabeth?”

“Betty.” She corrected. “She prefers Betty.”

“Cute. Why is she on the couch?”

“Because she fell asleep.”

“No offense, Peabody,” the boy, Jughead, said. “But I’ve sat on that couch plenty of times before, and my back still hurts. Don’t you think she’d be more comfortable in a bed?”

“She’s fine where she is.”

“Do you want help, or something? I would be more than happy to-”

Penny’s tone sent a shiver down her spine. “You lay one finger on my kid, and I’ll slice that snake off your arm myself, Jonesy, are we clear?”

He merely laughed.

“Is she gonna be joining the family?”

“No.” She replied bluntly.

“You’re her mother, Peabody, this is her legacy.”

“Betty is different, Jughead.”

“The apple never falls far from the tree.” He argued.

“She’s different,” Penny insisted. “I don’t want this for her, I never wanted this for her.”

“Then why bring her home?” Jughead pressed.

For a moment, Betty was wondering the exact same thing, even though she had no idea what they were talking about.

“Because she’s my kid.” She muttered. “And I’ve already missed so much.”

Footsteps grew closer suddenly, and she dove back down, squeezing her eyes shut, evening out her breathing to give the illusion that she was still asleep instead of ease dropping.

“Do you think she’s comfortable?” Betty heard her ask.

“Fuck if I know.” The boy replied. “You sure you don’t want me to move her to the bed? She’s got a room here, right?”

“Of course she has a room here!”

“Fucking hell, Peabody.” Jughead sneered. “I was just asking. Why isn’t she in her room then?”

“Because...”

“Penny?”

“You wouldn’t get it, Jonesy, you wouldn’t understand.”

He sighed. “Don’t tell me you turned it into a shrine.”

“...Not exactly.”

Betty tuned the rest of their conversation out, her mind racing.

A room. She had a bedroom there. She hadn’t considered that she would have had a bedroom in the house she should have grown up in.

The door opened and shut again, Penny’s voice muffled from outside. As the sound of a motorcycle engine filled her eyes, she rose, and without hesitation, reached for the door furthest to the right, twisting the knob, and pushing it open.

The first thing she saw was white, a canopy bed, her first name, _Elizabeth_ , spelled out across the far wall. Faux flowers had been twined around the bed posts, with a little white dresser, and a closet full of clothes, all seemingly waiting for her to return.

It was the picture on top of the dresser that caused the first tear to fall. She saw herself, as a gummy toothed toddler, being held up by Penny, her mother, her smile so big and genuine, Betty would have never doubted that the woman loved her, that she was the center of Penny’s universe.

“Betty?” Penny called, stepping into the room. “I’m sorry, kid, did we wake you?”

Her gaze didn’t falter from the photograph.

“You didn’t change it.” Betty whispered

“Why would I?” She returned, tone even, emotionless. “It was yours.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one had ever looked at her the way Penny had in that picture.

* * *

“Morning, kid.”

Betty nodded in response, stretching her arms above her head as she shifted back into a sitting position. After seeing her childhood bedroom still intact, she had brushed past Penny, not saying another word, too numb and confused to do anything other than curl back up in the couch in the tinniest ball she could manage. That photograph haunted her, the realization that once, she must have been the center of her mother’s world. No one had ever looked at her the way Penny had in that picture, not even her father, who swore he loved her more than anyone.

“Coffee?” Penny offered, sliding a glass across the kitchen island.

“You’d let me drink coffee?”

She seemed surprised. “Why would I care?”

“My...” Betty trailed off quickly, remembering that she couldn’t exactly call _Alice_ her mother anymore. _“She_ didn’t let me, said it was bad for me.”

Penny rolled her eyes. “Jesus Christ, kid, I’ve been drinking this shit since I was your age, and it never hurt me. Try some. If you don’t like it, have some water or juice or something...”

She glanced around the tiny kitchen.

“I need to go shopping.”

“You don’t have much.” Betty agreed, before she could stop herself.

“Used to be I could go weeks without shopping,” she replied. “I haven’t had another mouth to feed for the last thirteen years.”

Penny flinched at her own words.

“Look, kid...” The woman sighed. “I don’t mean to sound like I’m not happy that you’re here, I _am_ , I just...”

It was her turn to trail off, hiding her face with her hands.

Hesitantly, Betty reached out to touch her shoulder, so gently, at first, she thought Penny hadn’t even felt it, but a moment later, a palm enclosed over her own, squeezing softly.

“I don’t know _how_ to do this _mom_ stuff, Betty,” Penny whispered. “I was only nineteen when I had you, I didn’t know what I was doing then, and I have no _fuckin’_ clue what I’m doing now.”

_Yes you do_ , she suddenly wanted to argue, vividly remembering all the times Penny had danced with her in the kitchen, sang silly little songs while Betty was in the bathtub and the stories she had made up at the top of her head, never the same one twice, every night ending the same, with a kiss to her hair, a tight hug, and a hushed proclamation of how Betty was the best thing that could have ever possibly happened to her.

Her father hadn’t been around much back then, and they had been just fine without him.

Maybe they would be fine without him now too.

“We’ll figure this out.” Betty muttered. “Together.”

“Together.” Penny agreed, letting her go to dab at her eyes. “God, baby, you’re bringing out a new side to me, and I’m not sure I like it.”

It was the second time her mother had called her _baby_ within twenty-four hours, though both times had been very vulnerable moments for her. Somewhere deep down inside, Betty knew that once, Penny had called her _baby_ every other sentence.

“Are you all right?” She asked.

“Drink your coffee before it gets cold.” Her mother snapped in response.

Betty took a sensitive sip, and then another, the warm liquid soothing her dry throat. It was amazing.

Penny was watching her, now looking amused.

“You like it.” She stated, not a question.

Betty nodded eagerly. “Can I have some more?”

“Let’s try a cup a day at first.” Penny advised. “I don’t want you getting addicted to caffeine until you’re at least my age.”

“Will you teach me how to make it?”

“Sure, kid, whatever you want.”

An awkward silence filled the room.

Betty sighed. Would it always be like this?

“We’re probably gonna have to lay low for a few days.”

She froze. “The paparazzi are still out there, aren’t they?”

“Don’t worry Betty,” Penny said. “I won’t let them touch you.”

“Knock knock!” A new voice called, the back door swinging open. “Penny?”

Ignoring Betty’s startled expression, she glanced to the living room. “In here. What’s going on? I told you I wouldn’t be available for the rest of the week.”

Two girls appeared, roughly around her age, one with an olive complexion, the other as pale as she was, their arms filled with bags of groceries.

“Toni...” She protested. “You didn’t have to-”

“You know we take care of our own, Penny.” Toni replied. “After everything you’ve been through... Oh my god, hi.”

“Um, hi.” Betty replied, just as awkwardly.

Penny stepped forward, their shoulders almost touching. “This is my daughter, Betty.”

“Hi.” She said again, depositing one of the bags onto the counter, offering her a hand. “I’m Toni Topaz, and this is Jellybean.”

_Jellybean._ Another strange name.

“It’s _JB.”_ The girl informed her, scowling. “Stop calling me _Jellybean_ , Topaz, you know I hate that.”

“Jug still calls you Jellybean.”

“Jughead is my brother, he just does it annoy me, and he’s allowed. _You_ , on the other hand...”

_Jughead._ Betty thought.  _The guy that was here last night?_

Who else was named Jughead in the entire world?

“Girls.” Penny sighed.

“It’s nice to meet you, JB.” Betty offered.

Jellybean smiled. “I like her. Hi, Betty, um... Welcome home?”

Toni snorted. “Nice, JB, really nice.”

“Shit.”’ She swore. “I’m sorry, I just...”

“It’s okay-”

/“No, really, I didn’t mean to make it more awkward.”

“JB.” Penny sighed again. “I don’t think it could get any more awkward, so why don’t you and Toni join us for breakfast.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t know about the Serpents are?”

* * *

Saying that the kitchen was too small for one person, let alone four, Penny ushered the three girls away, suggesting they go outside for some fresh air, issuing a warning not to leave the back porch, telling them to be on the lookout for any onlookers with a camera or microphone.

Once outside, in the cool morning, Toni pulled out a pack of cigarettes, not bothering to ask Jellybean or Betty if they wanted one.

“Um... Have you guys lived here long?” Betty asked, trying to make conversation, just as Alice had taught her, though she was nowhere near as graceful as the woman who had raised her.

Toni nodded, exhaling after a long drag. “Born and raised, both of us... We used to play together, Betty, you and I, I mean.”

“We did?”

“I don’t remember it either.” She offered. “I’ve just seen pictures.”

Jellybean rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, Toni, you two were best friends.”

“We weren’t even two, Jellybean,” Toni snapped. “I don’t remember, and neither does Betty.”

It was strange, how being back in Riverdale could trigger memories she should have been too young to recall, but she did remember it, that Toni had lived across the street, that her mother would watch both of the girls while Penny attended classes in the morning, and worked a shift at a local bar in the afternoons, a young mother determined to provide for herself and her child.

Toni had never liked playing with dolls, so they had played with cars and in the mud. Being nearly a year older had left the brown haired girl often feeling protective, and Betty knew that at their daycare, she had socked a red headed boy after he pushed her off the swings.

“When did you dye your hair pink?” Betty asked.

“Around the same time I stopped wearing dresses and started preferring girls to boys.” Toni snickered.

She laughed. “Fair enough.”

“So you’ll probably be starting school soon, huh?”

“Oh, um...” Betty bit down on her lip. “My, um... Penny didn’t tell me. Where do you guys go?”

Neither Toni nor Jellybean seemed over her calling her mother by her first name. She didn’t know if she would ever feel comfortable calling Penny anything other than _Penny_ , and even that felt strained.

“Riverdale High.” Jellybean answered, straight faced. “Southside used to have a school too, but it closed down a few years ago. It was falling apart, and two many of the teachers were dealing drugs on the side.”

She glanced at Toni.

“She’s not kidding, Betty.” Toni said, guessing her thoughts. “Southside... It’s not always the safest place.”

“But we _live_ here.” Betty protested.

“We do,” she agreed, nodding. “and because we live in the Southside, we have to look out for one another. That’s why it’s so great being part of the Serpents, you always have family to fall back on.”

Betty blinked. “Serpents?”

“You...” Jellybean trailed off, looking surprised. “You don’t know about the Serpents are?”

She shook her head, the world _family_ on the tip of her tongue. She thought about her car ride with Penny the night before, the motorcyclists that had accompanied them for the drive home, how her mother had told her not to be afraid of them, and how Toni had said that they protected each other.

But what, exactly, were they?

“It’s a...”

“Does it have something to do with your jacket?” Betty questioned, suddenly realizing that both girls donned similar leather to the one she had seen her mother wear the moment they were first reunited.

Toni nodded. “It’s well, it’s... Betty, it’s a-”

“It’s a family, angel.” A familiar voice announced. “One you’re lucky to be a part of.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn’t Betty Cooper anymore.

* * *

“Jug.” Jellybean sneered in greeting. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Language, _Forsythia.”_ He shot back.

It only took a single glance for Betty to guess that the two were related. There were vast different, with her brown hair, his as black as night, eyes to match while his were a stormy shade of blue, but they resembled one another with the way they spoke, their mannerisms, even the dimples in their cheeks.

This was the boy who had been in her home the night before. Finally, she could put a face to the name.

And what a handsome face it was.

Trying to push the thought away, she returned her attention back to the ongoing conversation between the two siblings.

“Whatever, _Forsyth,”_ Jellybean mocked. “I’ve heard you say worse.”

“You’re my little sister, Jelly-Belly.” Jughead remarked. “I don’t want you talking like that.”

“May I remind you, I’m only a year younger than you.”

“A year and a half.” He corrected, smirking at her annoyed expression. “Almost two.”

“Does that really matter-”

“Stay out of this, T.” Jughead advised, holding up a hand to cut her off.

“Don’t talk to her like that!” Jellybean snapped. “She’s as much your sister as I am, Jughead.”

“Unfortunately.” Betty heard him mumble, and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped, though she had no excuse as to why she had found it funny.

Maybe it was to mask the sadness over hearing Jughead and Jellybean bicker, as she recalled several very similar conversations she’d had with Chic.

_Chic.  
_

_Polly._

Her heart ached.

What had happened to them? Were they okay? Did they miss her as much as she missed them?

“What are you doing here, Jug?”

“You didn’t tell me where you were going.” He replied. “Either of you.”

“You were sleeping.” Toni told him.

“It’s called a _text_ , T, I don’t like waking up and not knowing where the fuck you two are.”

Jellybean spared Betty a sympathetic glance. “Be glad you don’t have a brother.”

_But I do._ She thought, forcing a smile. _Or, I did.  
_

She wasn’t Betty Cooper anymore.

“We just came to bring Penny some groceries.”

“Serpent code.” Jellybean nagged.

“Oh, you two haven’t met,” Toni realized, gesturing to her. “Jughead, this is Penny’s daughter, Betty, Betty, this is Jughead, Jellybean’s brother, and a major pain in my ass.”

He held out a hand that she took without hesitation, shaking it firmly.

“What’s up, Blondie?” Jughead asked. “Welcome to Riverdale.”

There was something about his words _welcome to Riverdale_ , that made a smile break out across her face. Everyone else had said _welcome **home**.  
_

“Jughead Jones,” Penny drawled from the doorway. “of course _you’re_ here. I swear, boy, you can smell food from a mile away.”

“Three miles, Peabody, sometimes four.”

She rolled her eyes, unimpressed. “Wanna join us for breakfast?”

* * *

“So they told you, kid, didn’t they?”

Betty remained at the sink, the hot water nearly scalding her skin. Penny hadn’t asked her to clear the table, nor had she seemed to expect that she do the dishes, but after thirteen years of living with Alice, it was hardwired into her.

She sighed, using her arm to brush a strand of hair from her eyes. “You’re in a gang?”

“The Southside Serpents.” Penny answered, without missing a beat. “I joined when I was about your age.”

“Why?” Betty asked.

“My homelife was rough.” She replied, sounding far away. “My old man, your grandfather, was a drunk who was always beatin’ up on my mom... But this isn’t a conversation to be having your first day home.”

_Home._ Betty thought. _I don’t know what that means anymore._

“The Serpents offered me a safe place, a family, they even put me through college, law school.”

She remembered the classes Penny had taken, leaving her with Toni’s family when she wasn’t at daycare.

“Wait, you’re a-”

“The Serpents are often on the other side of the law, so... Having one of their own, on retainer, helping out is clever.”

“The other side of the...” Betty trailed off.

“Leave the dishes, kid.” Penny instructed, waving her away. “I’ll get to them later. Go watch TV or somethin’.”

She didn’t move.

“Penny.”

Her mother stopped.

“The Serpents...” Betty began, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. “Are they... Are they dangerous?”

Penny sighed, silently debating.

“Kid, you’re mine.” She said finally. “No one is going to touch you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was she?

* * *

“Wake up.”

She groaned in protest, rolling over onto the other side of the uncomfortable couch.

She still couldn’t bring herself to sleep in her own bedroom, the memories threatening to consume her.

_“Elizabeth.”_ The voice insisted. “Get up. Now.”

For a moment, it was Alice speaking, the only one who constantly called her by her first name, but Alice’s tone always held a certain level of condescending critique, while the person speaking now just sounded tired, like they were trying to get her attention.

“...Penny?”

“Who else would it be, kid?”

_Well, three days ago, I had an entirely different family, so... Technically, the possibilities are endless._

“What’s going on?”

“Get up.” Her mother insisted, pulling the blanket away. “You need to get ready?”

“Why?” Betty whined.

“Because you have school today, Elizabeth. I may be new to this whole _mothering_ thing, but I’m not going to let you be late on your first day. Get up, and get ready. Now.”

With a sigh, she sat up, stretching her arms above her head. “I thought the plan was to lay low.”

“Your education is important, kid.”

“But...”

“Betty,” Penny snapped. “you’re going. I want... This is the best thing for you, alright?”

Wordlessly, Betty did as she asked, and rose, pulling random articles of clothing from her open suitcase resting on the arm chair, a pair of boot leg jeans, a pink tank top and a cream colored sweater printed with hearts before shuffling into the bathroom to change. After washing her face, and applying light touches of makeup to accentuate her features, she stared at her reflection, again feeling lost.

Who was she?

It was hard not to think about what could have, and probably should have, been, what her life could have been like had her father not taken her from her mother. It would have been just another day, not her first day, at Riverdale High, with close friends instead of very distant memories of the ones she had been forced to leave behind.

* * *

“God damn it!” Penny snarled, as the car began to sputter again. “This fuckin’... Piece of shit!”

She had been trying for the last five minutes to get the Bug to start to no avail, much to her obvious frustration. Betty sat silently beside her, unsure of what to say.

“Fuck.” She muttered, side eyeing her. “I really need to start watching my language.”  
Betty shrugged. “I’ve heard worse.”

Really, she hadn’t, Alice never swore, and if Chic did, he got grounded for it, but she didn’t want Penny to change a thing about herself, simultaneously amazed and shocked by the woman, her true mother.

Penny opened her mouth to respond, though the sound of an approaching motorcycle made her jump out of the car, waving her arms above her head to try and signal the rider.

It worked.

Making a sharp turn, they pulled into the dirt driveway, legs bracketing the bike. It went silent again as the keys were pulled from the ignition, the helmet pulled away to reveal Jughead’s expressionless face.

“What?” He demanded. “I’m gonna be late.”

“If you left earlier...”

“What the fuck do you want, Penny?”

“Can you take her?”

“What?”

“Betty.” Penny said. “Can you take her with you? My fucking car won’t start. _Again.”_

“I’ll come and pick it up later.” Jughead replied easily, reaching behind him to reveal another black helmet.

“You don’t mind?”

“We’re going to the same place, aren’t we?”

She nodded.

His attention turned to her. “Well then, c’mon, Blondie, I don’t have all day.”

Slowly, Betty exited the car, moving to stand beside her mother.

“Penny-” She began, but the woman shook her head.

“You’re gonna be late, kid.” Penny waved her away. “I’ll see you tonight, okay? Um... Have a great first day?”

It came out as more of a statement than a question.

“C’mon, Blondie,” Jughead coaxed, beckoning her forward. “I’ve gotta get going.”

She took a step towards him.

“Betty.”

She was spun back around suddenly, and then, arms were wrapped around her in a surprising embrace.

“Have a good day, kiddo.” Penny whispered.

Just as quickly, she let her go.

Betty took the helmet from Jughead, placing it on her head and adjusting the straps as quickly as she could. Swinging a leg over the back of the bike, she placed her hands on his shoulders, only for Jughead to laugh, fingers locking around her wrists, forcing her arms to wrap around his torso, over his leather jacket.

Putting on his own helmet, he started the bike again. “Hang on tight, angel, don't let go.”

“Don’t let her out of your sight!” Penny shouted, over the idling engine.

Jughead snorted. “Oh, now you trust me?”

“I mean it, Jonesy!” She called, a hint of finality to her tone. “Don’t let anything happen to my kid.”

“She’s safe with me.” He promised.

Seconds later, they were racing down the street.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that your real name? Forsyth?”
> 
> “Thanks a lot, Ronnie.”

* * *

She clung to him the entire way.

Even after the bike came to a stop in the parking lot of Riverdale High, others around it, sharing the wide space usually meant for cars, her arms stayed locked around him.

“Easy, angel,” Jughead chided teasingly. “I know I’m irresistible, and everything, but I still need to breathe.”

Betty glanced around, feeling eyes burning holes into her back, and now that the bike had stopped, she could hear bits and pieces of the hushed conversations coming from her new peers.

_“Is that her?”_

_“Is has to be.”_

_“What’s her name again?”_

_“Why is she with Jughead?”_

_“Duh, haven’t you heard? She lives on the Southside!”_

_“Her mom’s a Serpent.”_

_“Wonder how long it will take for her to join.”_

“Betty?” He asked, whipping his head around to scowl at some passersby. “You okay?”

It was the first time he’d used her name since they had met.

“Um... Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Then...” He met her gaze. “Do you think you could let go of me?”

“Oh!” A blush rose to her cheeks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize... Here.”

She withdrew her arms.

Smirking, Jughead threw the kickstand down, offering her a hand to help her off the bike. Resting her helmet on the seat, she reached up to smooth her signature ponytail back, only to find it in complete disarray from the whipping winds.

Betty Cooper always wore her blonde tresses tied tightly back from her face, but Betty Peabody...

Who knew what Betty Peabody could do.

She thought about her last name, the second one, though decided against using it. At that very moment, the last thing she wanted was to be associated with her father, because truthfully, she still didn’t know how she felt about him.

Did she love him? Yes. Did she forgive him? She wasn’t so sure.

Fingers trembling, she freed her hair, shaking it out, letting it spill across her shoulders in soft waves.

Turning to face the school, she found Jughead staring at her, expression unreadable.

“What?” Betty asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“Nothing.” He replied quickly. “It’s just... You look nice with your hair down. Different.”

“I feel different,” she admitted, cheeks still burning. “being here.”

“Good different?”

“Different different.” Betty said. “Not bad, just...”

“Different.” Jughead finished with a nod. “Gotcha.”

“So, we should probably...”

“Yeah.” He answered, jaw clenched as more stares came her way. “Um, Betty, listen, I... We... The Serpents, me, JB, Toni, we’ve got your back, okay?”

An immense wave of relief washed over her at his words. Somehow she knew that with Jughead, she would be safe.

“Thank you.” She told him, her head bobbing up and down in a grateful nod.

“You’re one of ours.” He added, even though she didn’t wear the Serpent’s jacket.

“Betty!”

“Hey Toni.” She called, eyeing the three approaching figures. “Hi JB, hi person I don’t know.”

The boy, nearly as tall as Jughead, sniggered, his hand wrapped around Jellybean’s. “So this is Penny’s girl, huh? You’re... Different.”

“Sweet Pea.” Jughead cautioned.

“I mean, no offense, doll, but your mom is so, typical biker babe, and you’re so... Honestly, sugar, you’re a Princess.”

“Sweet Pea.” Toni echoed.

“She looks like she’s from the Northside!” He insisted, not unkindly. “I can’t be the only one seeing this.”

“She looks fine, asshole!” Jellybean snapped, smacking him in the stomach with her free hand. “Betty, this is my handsome, but incredibly dim witted and insensitive boyfriend, Sweet Pea. Please just ignore him, I always do.”

“Hey, Jug!” A new voice called.

A red headed boy began to approach them, pulling his raven haired girlfriend behind him.

“Arch.” Jughead replied easily, clapping him on the back, glancing down at Betty. “Meet my childhood pal, Archie Andrews, and reasons I can’t bring myself to understand, his girl, Veronica Lodge.”

“You say the sweetest things to me, Forsyth.” Veronica chirped.

Betty peered up at him. “Is that your real name? Forsyth?”

“Thanks a lot, Ronnie.” He gritted out. “Archie, Veronica, this is-”

“Betty Cooper.” She blurted out, without thinking. 

She was thankful that no one seemed fazed by the slip.

"Welcome to Riverside.” Veronica offered, holding out a hand to her.

 Betty took it, smiling softly. “Thanks.”

“We should get you to the office.” Jughead said. “You need to get a class schedule.”

“I can show her.”

“I’ve got it.” He muttered, his hand brushing across the small of her back, gently pushing her forward.

“Jughead, it’s not a big deal-”

“Veronica, I said I’ve got it.” Jughead snapped. “I’m not supposed to let her out of my sight.”

“Um, Jug?” Archie moved to her right. “I think you’ve got bigger things to worry about.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wanted to ask why he kept calling her angel.

* * *

“Shit.” He muttered.

Betty froze.

They were as close to the front entrance as they could get, cameras poised, eager for even a single shot of her.

“Shouldn’t it be written somewhere that these vultures can’t be on school property?” Jellybean demanded.

“Please,” Toni scoffed. “twenty bucks says Weatherbee invited them here himself.”

“Of course they’re here. Betty’s abduction is the biggest thing to happen in Riverdale in, well, ever.” Veronica added.

Decided to ignore the raven haired girl’s comment, Betty turned to Jughead, feeling safest in his proximity.

“Who’s Weatherbee?” She asked shakily.

“Unfortunately, our principal.” He answered.

Toni snorted. “You just don’t like him because he always busts you for smoking on campus.”

Jughead scowled at her. “You smoke on school grounds too, T, don’t try and act all high and mighty.”

“Yes, but unlike you, Jones, I’m smart enough not to get caught.”

He opened his mouth to respond.

“We have more important things to worry about other than your pointless argument, guys.” Jellybean insisted.

Jughead and Toni exchanged a brief look, and with a curt nod, suddenly, she was surrounded, a body on every side of her, shielding her from the prying eyes of hopeful reporters.

“This is your big protection plan, Jughead?” Veronica questioned, sounding less than impressed.

“Are you gonna help or not, Ronnie?” He retorted, dipping his head to whisper in Betty’s ear. “Remember what I said, angel, okay? We’ve got you.”

Timidly, it was her turn to nod.

Jughead and Archie sandwiched her between them. With Sweet Pea in front of her, Toni, Jellybean and Veronica taking up the rear, they created a protective barrier around her, neatly impenetrable as they moved past the sea of reporters. No one saw a thing.

Inside was a completely different story.

She couldn’t count how many of her new peers took pictures of her with their phones, and she didn’t want to know. She moved towards the office in a haze, the only thing she was aware of was Jughead’s arm, thrown across her shoulders, anchoring her to him.

“Fuckin’ Northsiders.” He grumbled under his breath, glancing back. “No offense, Arch.”

Archie shrugged. “None taken. This isn’t right. Any of it.”

Jughead sighed, his grip loosening slightly. “You okay there, angel?”

“Not really.” Betty confessed, voice barely above a whisper. “How much longer until I can go home?”

He pretended to check the watch he didn’t have. “Oh, about eight hours or so.”

“Great.”

“Hey, angel,” Jughead murmured, lifting her chin with a single finger. “I promise, you’re gonna be fine.”

She wanted to ask why he kept calling her _angel_. _Blondie_ was a given, given her hair color, but angel...

No one had ever had a nickname for her before. She liked it, she was simply curious.

“Do you think they’re dating?”

“Maybe we should stop staring.”

“She’s nothing like I thought she’d be.”

“Look away, heathens,” a new voice called. “nothing to see here.”

A girl with hair as red as Archie’s stepped forward, a single glare over her thin shoulder enough to disperse the crowd.

“Hi TT.” She greeted, pecking her on the cheek. “Hobo, Boy Wonder, raggamuffins, Frida Shallow, and hello, dearest cousin.”

“Cher.” Toni sighed.

“Cousin?” Betty echoed, sounding wary.

“Cheryl Blossom,” Cheryl announced, offering her a hand. “I'm senior captain of the River Vixens.”

“And... My cousin?”

“It must have been so exciting for you, realizing you were a member of Riverdale royalty.”

Betty glanced at Jughead in confusion. “Um...”

“Of course, you’re also a _Peabody_ , but fear not, dearest cousin, no one will hold that against you, or else, they’ll deal with me.”

“Cheryl is Toni’s girlfriend.” Jughead informed her. “She’s also a Serpent, when she’s not getting herself into trouble for doing some hell raising.”

“What’s fun without a little hell raising, Jones?” She quipped.

Toni wrapped an arm around her, shooting Betty a sympathetic glance. “We’re working on her sensitivity issues. Sorry, Betty.”

“Oh my god.”

“Kevin!” Veronica sang, grinning. “There you are! This is-”

“I think I would recognize my first girlfriend, V,” Kevin remarked, suddenly grasping her shoulders. “My only girlfriend, actually. Elizabeth Peabody, as I live and breathe.”

* * *

“Penny said I was your first kiss.”

Kevin nodded, laughing. “My father framed the photo, I’ll have you know. Listen, sweetheart, our relationship was fun, the baths we took together, and all those trips to the zoo, but I’ve met someone else, and I really, really like him. I hope we can still be friends.”

A giggle bubbled from her throat.

“Kevin,” she said. “a friend is exactly what I need right now.” 

* * *

A horn beeped, catching her attention.

“Betty!” Archie called, beckoning her forward.

“Where’s Jughead?” She replied, cautiously taking a step off the sidewalk.

She hadn’t been alone all day: if Jughead wasn’t with her, then Toni and Jellybean were, with Sweet Pea, Archie, Kevin and Veronica making brief appearances. Even Cheryl, once or twice, had accompanied her to class, growing kinder each time they spoke, though Betty knew it would take her some time to get used to her apparent cousin’s quips.

Jughead has told her to wait for him inside, but five minutes had turned into fifteen, and fifteen into twenty before she had finally worked up the nerve to leave the building, risking her own privacy.

Archie’s truck was the only one left in the lot, not a single camera in sight.

“It’s part of Jug’s plan.” Archie replied, still waving her over. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

His smile was so easygoing and reassuring, she decided to trust him, moving to the other side. Veronica, seated in the middle beside him, smiled, offering out a hand to help pull her into the cab.

“So... What, exactly is Jughead’s plan?” Betty asked warily.

Archie peeled out of the parking lot. “He wanted to get the paparazzi off your scent for a day.”

“Jughead actually had a good idea, Veronica agreed, her shoulder touching Betty’s. “Who would have thought.”

“Ronnie.” Disapproval dripped from his tone.

“What? Archiekins, I was paying Forsyth a compliment. You should be happy.”

“Ronnie.” He said again, shaking his head.

“It’s interesting, really.”

Betty turned to meet her gaze. “What’s interesting?”

_“Ronnie.”_

“How fond he seems of you,” she replied, looking thoughtful. “in all the years I’ve known Jughead Jones, I have never seen him even look at another girl, but then Betty comes along, and suddenly it’s his life mission to protect her.”

* * *

She liked Archie and Veronica.

He was the all American boy next door, and she seemed a little spoiled, but they managed to make her laugh more than once during that short car ride, and within minutes, she felt completely at ease, like she had known them her entire life.

Maybe she would have, had things ended up differently.

With the promise to see them the next day, and a surprising embrace from Veronica, Betty exited the truck, waving until they were out of sight.

She tried to go inside, but found the door to be locked, Penny long gone. With nothing better to do, her attention turned to the Bug still stranded in the driveway, tools scattered across the yard.

Dare she?

Smiling genuinely for the first time all day, she tied her hair back, rolled her sleeves up and got to work.

* * *

Betty was so distracted by the purr of the engine as she turned the keys in the ignition, sounding smoother than it had the first time she rode in it, if she wasn’t being too overzealous, she didn’t notice the tow truck pulling in behind her, nor did she acknowledge the driver until a heavy hand landed on her shoulder.

She jumped, whirling to face him.

“Wow, angel,” he called. “you really are full of surprises.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wanted to feel safe.

* * *

“Hey!” She said.

“I didn’t know you were into cars!” He called back.

“What?”

“How did you fix it?”

“What?”

“I said,” Jughead reached around her, pulling the keys from the ignition. “you’re pretty good with your hands, Blondie.”

A blush rose to her cheeks.

“You also look a mess.” He teased, tossing a spare rag from his pocket to her. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Betty tried to wipe the grime and grease from her palms.

“So you got home okay?”

“No.” She deadpanned. “I’m still at school.”

Jughead grinned. “Smart ass.”

“I do what I can.” Betty replied, smiling sweetly. “Where did you go?”

“Greendale.” He confessed, stating the name of another town she’d never heard of. “It’s where I lost ‘em.”

She bit down on her bottom lip. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yeah,” Jughead argued. “I did. I told you, angel, I’ve got you.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

A moment of silence passed.

“It fits, doesn’t it?” He asked, turning away from her.

“Um...”

“What, you really don’t see it?”

“Uh...”

“Christ.” He muttered, shaking his head. “Do you want me to stop?”

Betty mimicked him, her ponytail swinging from side to side.

“No.” She whispered.

Jughead met her gaze with a smirk. “Good.”

Her cheeks still burning, she returned her focus to the engine in front of them.

“Did I do okay?”

His arm brushed against hers as he examined her handiwork.

“Honestly, Betty, this is one of the best jobs I’ve ever seen. Where did you learn how to do this?”

“My dad taught me.” She admitted, a pit settling in her stomach. “He wanted to teach my brother, but Chic was more interested in sports than cars.”

“Sounds like Archie.” Jughead snorted, and Betty felt grateful that he didn’t press the issue of Chic or her father further. Most people probably would have wanted her to open up more, but not Jughead. “Speaking of, how was the ride home? Ronnie didn’t annoy you too much, did she?”

“You don’t like her much, do you?”

“I don’t dislike her.” He truthfully stated. “I just... I don’t know. She makes Archie happy, she’s fine, I guess.”

“You don’t like her.” Betty said again.

“Not much, no.” Jughead admitted, chuckling. “But Archie is my best friend, so I put up with her because he really believes they’re endgame.”

“...Did you really use the term _endgame_ to describe a real relationship? I thought that was just something for TV and movie couples.”

He sighed. “I’ve been spending too much time with Kevin.”

“Kevin was my first kiss apparently.” She told him.

Jughead raised a single brow. “Wait a second...”

“He was two, I was one, I don’t really remember, but I guess Sheriff Keller has it framed.”

He laughed. “Who kissed who?”

“I think I kissed him.”

“That explains why he called you his first and only girlfriend then.”

“We broke up for good today.”

“Oh, poor baby,” he sneered. “you must be so heartbroken.”

“A little bit.” Betty quipped, trying to hold back her laughter. “Though he was cheating on me. Any idea who he’s been seeing on the side?”

“My buddy Joaquin.” Jughead answered. “But don’t worry, sweetness, he’s got nothing on you.”

Her cheeks burned at the latest term of endearment.

The sound of a motorcycle engine startled her as it pulled into the drive, and she instinctively took a step towards Jughead. Chuckling, he wrapped his arm around her for the second time that day, fingers lightly drumming against her shoulder.

“Chill.” He muttered. “It’s just Penny.”

“My mother rides a motorcycle?”

“Most Serpents do.”

“Does Jellybean?”

“She’s only fifteen, like you,” he replied. “so I would certainly hope not.”

“How old are you?”

“Almost seventeen.”

“So... You’re sixteen.”

“Betty.”

“Jonesy.” Penny called, dismounting the bike. “Did you get the car fixed?”

She glanced at Betty, looking surprised.

“...And what the hell happened to you?”

“To answer your question,” Jughead broke away from her. “I didn’t fix the Bug, Betty did.”

Penny eyed her skeptically. “You know how to fix cars?”

Betty nodded.

“Let me guess,” her lips formed a thin line. “your father taught you, didn’t he?”

“How’d you know?”

“Because, kid, it’s how we met.”

Her jaw fell.

“That’s a story for another day, hon.” Penny waved her away. “I got you something, well, two somethings.”

From the bag in her arms Betty had failed to notice earlier, she produced a knapsack, blue, decorated with flowers, and a brand new phone, still in its packaging.

“I realized I sent you off to school without either of these, so...”

She reached out to take them.

Penny pressed a house key into her palm instead. “Go clean up first, kid, and keep that on you so you don’t get stuck out here again.”

Jughead sent Penny a knowing look.

“Not a word, Jonesy.” She warned. “I’m new to this whole parenting thing.”

“But we’re going to figure this out.” Betty added. “Together.”

“Together.” Her mother agreed. “Now seriously, kid, go clean up. You look a mess.” Sparing Jughead a final shy smile, she started towards the house.

“Listen, Penny, I’ve been thinking...” 

* * *

 

Penny caught her staring.

“You can decorate it anyway you want, you know.” She said. “It’s your room, kid.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“If it’s about me and your father, then I’m sorry, but I’m just not ready to-”

“It’s not.” Betty promised, though she was curious.

“Okay, shoot.”

“Why did you keep it?” She whispered, gesturing to her childhood bedroom.

“I already told you, kiddo, it was yours.” Penny answered, avoiding looking inside. “And...”

A moment of uneasy silence fell between them.

“Penny?”

“Sometimes...” She sighed, shaking her head. “Sometimes, it was the only place I could go to feel close to you while you were gone.”

Betty’s heart ached at the thought of her mother, a woman seemingly as tough as nails, breaking down in the last place that had belonged to the daughter she had lost, the daughter she had never really gotten to know.

“Why don’t we go look for some paint and furniture this weekend?”

Betty nodded numbly in agreement.

“Do you want me to make up the couch for you, kiddo?”

She glanced at the bed, only feet away from her, the room a mere remnant of the life she could have had, and if she was being truly honest, this was the life she should have had, here in Riverdale with Archie, and Veronica, with Kevin, with Toni and Jellybean, with Jughead, people a week ago, she hadn’t known, but now she couldn’t imagine not having to survive this nightmare with.

She should have been here, should have grown up here, with Penny, because maybe, just maybe, her mother wouldn’t be a shell of the woman she’d once been, young and carefree while still trying to provide a comfortable life for herself and her daughter, Betty her one true focus in the world.

“Kid?”

“No,” Betty whispered, stepping into the room.

She wanted to sleep here now, wanted to reclaim what she had lost, though she knew just how unrealistic that was. A single night in her toddler bed couldn’t erase thirteen years of damage inflicted on her by her father.

She wanted to feel safe, and her old bedroom, knowing her mother was right next door, was what made her feel safe.

Penny seemed to understand, the upper corner of her mouth almost twitching into a smile. “Night, kid.”

* * *

She had only been asleep for a few hours when the door creaked, someone stepping into the room as quietly as they could.

Briefly, Betty wondered if she should have been frightened.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

The blanket was pulled up to her chin, and just as hesitantly, a kiss was pressed to the top of her head.

“Sweet dreams, baby.” Penny whispered, the door clicking shut again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Right now, you’re safer on the Southside."

* * *

She had just finished her second cup of coffee, Penny thought it was her first, perks of her mother getting distracted by several phone calls, when the familiar purr of a motorcycle’s engine pulled into the drive, promptly followed by a knock at the door.

“Can you get that, kid?”

Nodding, she twisted the knob, revealing Jughead on the other side.

“Morning angel.” He said, grinning. “Ready for school?”

“You’re... Giving me a ride again?”

“Is that okay?” Jughead returned.

“Oh... Yeah!” Betty stumbled over her words, reaching for her knapsack, slinging it over her shoulders. “Yes, of... Of course it is. I... Thank you... Um, bye?”

Penny almost smiled. “See ya, kiddo, have a good day.”

He swept his arm out, gesturing for her to lead the way, but they only made it as far as the front porch before Penny’s voice stopped them.

“I almost forgot, kid,” she called, tossing her an old, worn t-shirt. “you’re gonna need this. And Betty?”

“Yeah?”

Penny sent her a look from the doorway. “Tomorrow morning, _only one cup of coffee_ , Elizabeth.”

Betty blushed.

Jughead laughed. 

* * *

“A lot of shopping has to be done online, unfortunately.” Veronica explained as they exited the school. “However, there are some shops in town that will suffice. Maybe we could go this weekend.”

Betty bit down on her lip, not wanting to hurt her new friend’s feelings by declining the offer, but she knew she didn’t have a choice. “Um, Veronica...”

“There’s hoards of paparazzi following her every move, Ronnie,” Jughead called, perching on his motorcycle, a cigarette dangling between his full lips. “she’s supposed to be laying low, or did you forget that?”

It was a miracle they hadn’t camped out in front of the school, though Kevin had promised her that his father was trying to make it safer for the places she could go.

They never tried to find her at home, in the Southside, and she wondered if it was because of the Serpents.

Veronica rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention back to Betty. “Maybe some other time.”

Betty nodded, exchanging a quick air kiss. “See you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” She agreed, stepping aside.

Jughead flicked the remains of his cigarette onto the sidewalk, straddling the bike now.

“Better hope Weatherbee doesn’t catch you.” She teased, putting her helmet on.

“It’s a good thing he left early today then, isn’t it?” He sneered in response, glancing back at her with a grin. “Ready to go?”

Betty patted the front pockets of her jeans. “Damn it!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I left my key at home,” Betty grumbled. “and I have no idea what time Penny is going to be back.”

Jughead smirked. “What if I told you that I wasn’t talking you home?”

“Where are you taking me?”

Still grinning, he gripped the handle bars, standing so she could mount the bike. “Still got that t-shirt Penny gave you?”

“Un huh.” It was in her backpack. “Why?”

“You’re gonna need it, Blondie.”

“Jughead,” Betty sighed. “where are we going?”

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

“Yes.” She answered, without hesitation.

“Then hold on tight, sweetness.” 

* * *

They soon pulled up to an old building, broken down cars and parts surrounding it. A sign out front advertised the place as “The Shop.”

“A garage?” She called to Jughead, over the roar of his engine.

He glanced back at her as he pulled the keys from the ignition, pocketing them. “Gee Blondie, what was your first clue?”

“You’re kind of an asshole, Jug.”

“Oh, I’ve been told.” Jughead replied with a grin, standing so she could get off. “Sorry, sweetness, but I’m sure you’ll get used to it.”

Sharing a smile, they started towards the shop, though a lone car driving too fast down the street made her pause. Both Penny and Jughead had mentioned laying low...

Was this really the place to do it?

“Hey, Betts,” Jughead touched her arm. “you trust me, right?”

“Yes.” She answered, without hesitation.

“No one is gonna look for you here, okay? I promise. Right now, you’re safer on the Southside.”

_I’m safer with you._ She thought, her cheeks burning.

“Thank you, Jug.”

“Any time, sweetness.” He replied, leading the way.

Still blushing, she followed along behind him, making sure to keep close. Blondie, angel, sweetness, and now Betts?

“Will the nicknames ever end?” Betty teased.

Jughead grinned, offering her a playful wink. “Guess you’re just gonna have to stick around to find out, baby doll.”


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

“Hey Jug!” Sweet Pea called, from underneath a classic Jeep Wrangler, only his long legs sticking out. “Hey, Princess, what are you doing here?”

“Um...” Betty glanced at Jughead. “I have no idea.”

“She’s here to help.” He replied simply.

“Help?” Someone snorted. _“Her?_ Right. Good one, Jones.”

“Because girls can’t be good at fixing cars?” Toni retorted.

She was sitting behind a desk, paperwork spread out across it, a pair of glasses perched on the end of her nose.

“They can be,” he answered. “you just aren’t, and Blondie over there... I highly doubt it. I mean, fuck, Topaz, look at her.”

“Betty, meet Fangs Fogarty, another Serpent. Fogarty, learn some fucking manners, leave my sister the hell alone when she’s trying to work, and say hello to Betty.”

“Penny’s girl,” Fangs observed, dropping his rag to shake her hand. “nice to finally meet you, sweetheart.”

“He hasn’t been at school all week,” Jughead muttered, close to her ear. “or else you would have met sooner.”

“Idiot put a stink bomb in the girls bathroom in the first floor.” Toni informed her, still refusing to look up.

The dark haired boy sent her a sharp look. “I told you, Topaz, it wasn’t my idea.”

“You don’t have to go along with every idea Joaquin has-”

“Heard my name.” Joaquin called, waltzing out of a back room. Spotting Betty, he grinned. “Ah, Penny’s girl. I was wondering when we’d meet.”

“Ah,” Betty mimicked, trying to remain straight faced as Jughead laughed beside her. “Joaquin, the boyfriend stealer.”

The entire room began to laugh.

“Guilty as charged.” He confessed, palm enclosing over her own, squeezing softly. “I’m sorry, really, I am, but Kev, he’s just so... Irresistible.”

“You two look good together,” she offered. “but don’t think I won’t hold a grudge.”

Joaquin held his hands up in mock surrender. “I’ll make it up to you, doll, I promise.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, easily joining in. “And how do you plan to do that, hmm? She was so heartbroken.”

He pretended to think.

“I’ll protect you,” Joaquin declared. “from Jones, here. Don’t you worry, sugar, I’ve got your back.”

Jughead scoffed, no longer amused. “I’m the last person she needs to be protected from.”

Her cheeks reddened.

“Did you bring her to help Toni?” Fangs asked.

“No,” he said. “I brought her because she’s a fucking amazing mechanic, the best one I’ve ever seen.”

He scoffed. “No one’s better than me, and no offense, sweetheart, but I sincerely doubt that a girl like Betty would know a thing about cars.”

“You wanna bet on that, Forgaty?”

“Twenty bucks says she can’t fix the Cosmo I’ve been struggling with all week.”

Jughead glanced at Betty, smirking. “Forty.”

“Sixty.” Fangs challenged.

“Eighty.”

“A hundred.”

Not breaking eye contact, he nodded. “Deal.”

“And this is where the protection comes in.” Joaquin muttered, fingers locking around her wrist, pulling her to his side. “Jones, Forgarty, you don’t bet on some poor girl, especially right in front of her.”

“Jug only made the bet because he has faith in her.” Toni said. “You know that, right, Betty?”

Betty nodded. “Oh, I know. He’s going to win.”

“You’re cocky, Princess,” Fangs teased. “real cocky, but I like it. Don’t worry, when Jones loses, I’ll still treat you to a milkshake at Pop’s.”

She turned to Jughead. “What’s Pop’s?”

“Where I’ll take you when the paparazzi finally gets it through their thick fuckin’ heads that they’re never going to get within an inch of you if we have anything to say about it. Now go get changed, angel, I can’t wait to see the look on this prick’s face when he sees just how good you are.” 

* * *

 “Happy?” She asked, as he stopped the bike, throwing the kickstand down.

“Ecstatic.” Jughead emphasized, gripping her hand, helping her off. “God, Betts, you were fucking amazing. Easiest hundred bucks I’ve ever made, by far.”

Adjusting the strap of her knapsack against her shoulder, she stood in front of him, Jughead leaning against the motorcycle, arms crossed, staring back at her in admiration.

“I’m gonna take you to Pop’s.” He vowed.

“Soon?”

“Really soon, angel.”

Betty sighed, glancing back at the deserted street. “Do you think they’ll ever stop?”

“Eventually.” Jughead replied, pulling her attention back to him as he ran a hand up and down her left arm. “I told you, baby doll, no one is going to touch you when you’re with me.”

A blush rose to her cheeks.

“With _us.”_ He corrected quickly. “When you’re with us.”

“I know, Jug.”

His hand moved from her arm to her shoulder.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Earlier, at the garage, when you called Toni your sister...”

Jughead exhaled through his nostrils. “Yeah?”

“...How?”

“Betty-”

“Because, when we were little, she didn’t have any siblings. It was just her, not you and JB.”

“You...” He trailed off, sounding surprised. “You remember that?”

Betty nodded. “Bits and pieces.”

“Um, Betts,” Jughead sighed. “Toni’s parents, they were killed in a car accident when we were seven. She has a grandfather, but his health isn’t great, so my parents adopted her.”

A pit settled in her stomach.

She remembered Toni’s parents, the cookies her mother would make, the smell of her perfume, her father’s loud laugh, the pipes he smoked outside, making silly faces at them as they stared at him through the window.

“Are you all right, angel?”

She nodded again. “Mhm. I just...”

“Yeah, sweets, I know.” Jughead squeezed her shoulder. “Listen... You got plans this weekend?”

“Jug.” Betty sighed. “I don’t have plans for any weekend.”

Chuckling, he broke away from her, swinging a leg over the bike. “Good. Don’t make any. I’ll see you tomorrow, angel.”

“You’re taking me to school again?”

Smirking, he threw the visor of his helmet down, ignoring her.

“Saturday night!” He called, over the purr of his engine. “Eight o’clock!”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty knew she cared.

* * *

“Hey kiddo.” Penny said, shrugging out of her leather jacket, throwing it carelessly onto the couch. “How was school?”

It was the most motherly question she could have asked.

Betty shrugged in response. Riverdale High was nothing like the school she had attended in New York, with no AP classes, easy quizzes and even easier homework, leaving her feeling both bored, and underwhelmed, though it was also an immense relief no longer being under Alice’s watchful eye, destined to be perfect.

“I always felt the same way.” Her mother confessed, shaking her head. “How was the garage?”

She grinned. “I won Jughead a hundred bucks!”

“...Doing what, exactly?”

“I fixed a Cosmo.”

“Let me guess,” Penny sighed. “Fangs said you couldn’t, right?”

Betty nodded.

“Damn kid is too cocky for his own good sometimes.” She grumbled. “So is Jones for that matter, but at least he knows talent when he sees it.”

“Can I go back tomorrow?”

“Sure, baby.” Penny replied absentmindedly. “Whatever you want.”

Beaming, she returned to her America History assignment.

“I got you something.”

“Oh, Penny, you didn’t have to-”

“Betty, you’re my kid.” She insisted, tone firm. Betty briefly wondered if she should tell her that she sounded more like a mom every day, but decided against it. “I’d give you the world if I could, but for right now, here’s some paint samples.”

She handed her several sheets, colors varying.

“Um... Wow. You, uh, you really... Went all out.”

“I don’t know what your favorite color is.” Penny shrugged. “Pick whatever you want.”

Scanning the rows, Betty found the different shades of pink and immediately winced, her reaction not going unnoticed by her mother.

“What’s up?”

“Oh, um... It’s nothing.”

“Hey kid,” Penny leveled her gaze at her. “that’s not gonna work with me. I can smell a lie a mile away, so spit it out. Why are you upset?”

Betty bit down on her lip, wary of discussing anything having to do with Alice Cooper with her true mother, though Penny had asked, nearly demanded, not just because she was curious, but because deep down, Betty knew she cared.

“Alice...” She managed to grit out. “Alice decorated my bedroom for me, she decorated all of our rooms, and mine was just so... Pink.”

She had never liked that room much, and even after just a few days, she was happy to be free from it. Everything in that room had been handpicked by Alice, much like her clothes. Because of the woman that had raised her, she didn’t know what she liked, didn’t know what her own style was.

Penny stared at her for a long moment.

“You can have whatever you want.” She said again, her short sentence a welcoming response. “Nothing is too big or too small or too expensive. Anything you want, kiddo, it’s yours.”

Betty’s eyes filled with unexpected tears. Penny swore that she had no idea what she was doing when it came to being a mom, but Betty thought she was doing fine.

“Did Jughead talk to you about this weekend, kiddo?”

“He said not to make plans...”

“It’s just a bonfire, Betty.” Penny told her. “A chance for the Serpents to get together. You don’t have to come, but... I took you when you were little.”

She felt the pang of a memory, running through the crowds with Toni, falling asleep on her mother’s shoulder.

“I’d like to go.” She whispered.

Penny smiled. “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

* * *

In the safety of her bedroom, she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed.

“Betty?”

“I need your help.” Betty said. “What do you wear to a bonfire?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who do you want to look like?”

* * *

_Kiddo,_

_Had some work to do. Jonesy insisted on giving you a ride (I wonder why) (*cue the massive eye roll*). I’ll see you tonight._

_Don’t be afraid. As scary as some of these people may look, they’re family, and you’ll always be safe with them._

_Love,_

_Penny_

* * *

“Toni!” Betty swung the door open, eager to see her. “...And Cheryl.”

Toni sent her an apologetic look, stepping inside. “Sorry, Betty, she wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Cheryl entered after her, arms ladened with every article of clothing imaginable; jeans, shorts, skirts, both leather and non-leather, tank tops, crop tops, long sleeved, short sleeved shirts, and shirts that were made to look like they were bras.

Betty’s cheeks reddened, smiling at the thought that Alice would have rather set fire to every article she had ever written, along with her computer than see her dressed like a Serpent.

Ha.

“Thanks to me, dearest cousin, now you’ll look the part.” Cheryl promised, guessing her thoughts.

Toni looked her up and down, taking in the pink skirt and white sweater she currently wore, her hair pulled back from her face in an impossibility tight ponytail.

“You know, what you’re wearing is totally-”

“Betty Cooper,” Betty finished, frowning. “what I’m wearing is totally Betty Cooper.”

“What’s wrong with-”

“No, TT.” Cheryl said. “I completely understand what she’s saying.”

Toni raised an eye brow. “I’m glad you do, cause’ I sure as hell don’t. Betty, if you don’t want to look like... Like _her_ , then who do you want to look like?”

She stared at the floor, accepting the first article of clothing her red headed cousin handed her.

“Who I was supposed to be.” Betty answered, after a moment. 

* * *

“Fuckin’ hell, angel,” Jughead muttered, jaw falling as they stepped out of the house. “what the fuck happened to you?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got you, angel.”

* * *

“Jug, if you’re going to insult her...”

“I would never...” He trailed off, scowling at Toni. “Shit, Betts, you look amazing, kitten, I just wasn’t...”

Betty flushed under his scrutinizing stare. They had decided on a quarter length gray sweater, a pair of high waisted shorts, fishnet tights, and black combat boots. With her hair falling across her shoulders in soft curls, her makeup admittedly darker than usual, she felt even more out of place rather than that she belonged.

Her fingers inched towards the palms of her hands.

No one else knew, not even Alice, who had driven her over the edge time and time again.

It was as if he could sense her doubt.

“Betts.” Jughead murmured, catching her attention. “You look amazing, really.”

Her knuckles relaxed.

He handed her the spare helmet. “Ready, angel?”

Nodding, Betty straddled the bike, watching as Cheryl did the same with Toni’s, wrapping her arms tightly around his midsection.

“By the way, Jug,” she called, tone teasing over the loud purr of the engine. “I know it’s a bonfire.”

Glancing back at her, he smirked, flipping down his visor. “Ruin my fun why don’t you, baby doll.”

With a smirk of her own, she rested her head against his back, finally feeling like she was exactly where she was meant to be.

* * *

Despite Penny’s reassuring note, she was still afraid.

Jughead suddenly caught her hand, Toni entwining her opposite arm.

“I’ve got you, angel, all right?” He muttered, close to her ear. “We’ve got you.”

Nodding again, she let them lead her further into the darkness, the thick trees and brush hiding the partygoers, the noise simultaneously a dead giveaway.

“Does anyone ever call the cops?” She asked.

Jughead snorted. “If they’re smart, they don’t.”

A chill ran down her spine at his words.

“Jug,” Toni gritted out. “shut the fuck up. He’s kidding, Betty, we know how to tone down a party.”

Betty smiled nervously in response, causing Jughead to tighten his grip on her hand.

“Blondie, I was joking.” He insisted, his tone an instant comfort. “Fuckin’ relax. We really need to work on your sense of humor.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, making Toni laugh.

“Now you’re getting it, cousin Betty.”

Cheryl pulled Toni ahead of them, leaving her as Jughead’s responsibility, though he didn’t seem to mind. Absentmindedly, his thumb brushed across her knuckles in a repetitive circular motion, his touch she readily welcomed in her uncertainness.

“I’ve got you, angel.” He said, no longer bothering to correct himself.

Betty blushed. “I know you do, Jug.” 

* * *

Even from a mile away, the massive fire warmed her skin, casting shadows amongst her new family members.

Jughead squeezed her hand as she shifted, further hiding herself behind him.

“C’mon, angel,” he coaxed. “where’s that brave girl I’ve come to know.”

“You must’ve left her at the garage.” Betty deadpanned.

Jughead’s lips twitched, threatening to smirk.

“Better.” He approved, nodding at her attempt for humor.

“Jug, I don’t think-”

“Jug!” A booming voice called, as a taller man, his features eerily similar to Jughead’s, began to approach them.

Jughead pulled her back to stand beside him, his grip tightening before she could attempt to hide again.

“You ready, angel?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kid, you’re not perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm done watching Riverdale.
> 
> Luckily, I can still write about it! Thanks for reading!

* * *

“Dad,” he said, gesturing to her, still staring like a deer caught in headlights beside him. “this is Betty.”

“Penny’s girl,” the man noted, shaking her hand, her cheeks burning at the comparison. There was something about her that liked being known as Penny’s, rather than Alice’s. “and the young lady that fixed the Cosmo I gave to Forgarty over a week ago. Pleased to meet you, sweetheart, I’m FP Jones, leader of the Serpents.”

“Hi.” Betty managed to choke out.

Thankfully, FP didn’t comment on her overwhelmed, flustered state. Grinning at her once more, he brought his fingers to his lips for a loud, piercing whistle.

“Listen up!” He demanded, catching everyone’s attention.

Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty’s waist from behind as she took another unconscious step towards him, hauling her to his chest.

“There’s a reason we’re all here tonight,” FP said, his tone crystal clear. “a reason that’s thirteen years in the making. One of our own has finally found her way back home.”

All eyes turned to her, Jughead’s grip tightening protectively.

“Let it be known right now that Elizabeth Peabody is one of ours, and every Serpent will gladly die to protect her.”

Everyone around her began to cheer, and just as quickly as attention had been placed on her, it was gone again, leaving her with Jughead as her sole companion.

Grinning, he brought his lips close to her ear. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it, sweetness?” 

* * *

“Look at you, kid.”

Betty felt flushed as Penny looked her up and down, expression unreadable.

“I... I like it.” She defended warily.

Her mother almost smiled. “Did I say that I didn’t?”

“So, you, uh, you...”

“Jesus Christ, Betty!” Penny snarled, looking both angered and alarmed, a confusing combination. “What the fuck did that bastard and his picture perfect bitch of a wife do to you that you think I’m gonna get mad at you for showing a little skin?”

She cast a timid glance at the outfit her mother wore, her stretchy tank top tied in a knot just above her bellybutton, showing off her flat stomach.

“I asked you a question, Elizabeth.”

She wasn’t asking as Penny, but as her mother, and clearly, she was expecting an answer.

“Whatever I wore...” Betty began , trying to swallow the lump in her throat, knowing she was about to reveal a secret about what really went on inside of the Cooper household. “It was never good enough, it was never perfect, _I_ never looked perfect. If my... If _she_ didn’t approve, she would make me change until she did. I was almost late every day when she expected perfect attendance.”

A moment of heavy silence fell between them.

“Kid, you’re not perfect.”

A hesitant hand touched her shoulder.

“No one is,” Penny added. “and I sure as hell don’t want you to be.”

It was the best thing Penny could have said to her.

“So... You wouldn’t mind if I dressed like this more often?”

Because she liked it, she really, really liked it.

“Baby, I told you, whatever you want.” 

* * *

“Hey angel, there you are.”

When he offered her a hand, she took it immediately, allowing him to pull her up into the bed of Sweet Pea’s ancient truck. Toni, Cheryl, Fangs and Jellybean were there too, along with a few other teenaged members of the Serpents Betty couldn’t have named if she tried, passing a flask back and forth, sharing food and a few laughs.

“Cousin Betty, come sit with us!” Cheryl commanded, waggling her over with a single, perfectly painted nail.

Jughead shrugged, squeezing her hand before he let her go. “I’m right here if you need a rescue, Blondie.”

“My hero.” Betty quipped, making Toni laugh as she maneuvered over arms and legs to get to them.

Patting the spot beside her, Toni offered her a sip from the flask in her hand. Not wanting to seem out of place amongst her new group of friends, she accepted, the bitter liquid burning her throat as she began to cough.

She’d never had alcohol of any kind before.

No one laughed.

Fangs swiped the flask for himself, Toni pounding her on the back. Sweet Pea and Jellybean didn’t seem to notice, too wrapped up in their own conversation.

Cheryl merely smiled.

“We’ll work on it, cousin Betty.” She promised. “We’ll work on it.” 

* * *

“Anyone wanna hit Pop’s?”

Betty glanced at Jughead, looking hopeful.

“I said I’d take you there, didn’t I, angel?” He replied simply.

“What about the-”

“Princess,” Sweet Pea said, breaking away from Jellybean long enough to level his gaze at her. “no one is gonna fuck with you when we’re around.”

She glanced at Jughead again.

“Ask Penny if you can come along.” Jughead suggested. “We’ll wait for you.” 

* * *

 

“The supply was weak this time, Penny, what the fuck happened?”

“I just got my kid back, Tall Boy.” She heard Penny hiss in response. “Your petty little drug deal is the last thing on my mind.”

“Is Blondie going to be a distraction, Penny-slot?”

Betty flinched back in shock at his use of Jughead’s nickname for her.

“I know you’re not threatening my daughter.”

“What if I am?”

She took an unconscious step back, a twig snapping under her boot, immediately bringing both furious gazes to her. At the same time, hands grasped her upper arms, fingers unintentionally indenting into her pale skin beneath the sweater as she was pulled protectively back against a hard, broad chest.

“Betty...” Penny began, tone wary, eyes defeated, dead.

“Umm... Pop’s!” Betty stammered, blinking rapidly. “Jug was wondering if we could go to Pop’s.”

“I’ll have her home in an hour.” Jughead offered, grip tightening.

Penny never broke her intense eye contact with Betty.

“Make it two.” She insisted. “Maybe three.”

In her peripheral vision, Betty saw her mother reach towards her back pocket, brandishing what looked like a very sharp knife.

“Have a great time, honey.” Penny crooned, turning back to a suddenly startled looking Tall Boy. “You’re going to love Pop’s. Jonesy?”

If it was a command, he listened without skipping a beat, pushing her ahead of him, back in the direction of Sweet Pea’s truck.

It was only when they were far enough away did he stop, grip relaxing before he let go of her altogether.

“Betts...”

“I’m really excited to try Pop’s.” Betty told him, smiling broadly. “Can we still go, Jug? Please?”

“Um... Yeah.” Jughead answered awkwardly. “But Betty, angel...”

“Awesome!” She said, grabbing his hand, pulling him after her. “Then let’s go! I’m starving.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know you can’t pretend like tonight didn’t happen, right?”

* * *

“How the fuck did they find us?” Sweet Pea demanded, scowling through the window.

“Don’t look at them, idiot!” Jellybean chided, grabbing his arm, pulling him back. “If they catch you staring, they’ll really know that Betty is here.”

“Speaking of,” Fangs mumbled. “Jones, really? That’s your great hiding place?”

They were on the floor, under the table, his palm covering her mouth, and she didn’t exactly understand why. She hadn’t uttered a word, too startled to say a thing.

Their few moments of fun had been quickly interrupted by the arriving vans, the accidental flash from a camera.

“You got a better idea?” Jughead demanded, his harsh tone making her flinch.

“I do.” Toni offered. “Pop, can we go out the back?” 

* * *

“Jug...”

After the revelation that her mother was most likely dealing drugs, that Jughead was possibly her coconspirator, and her own bizarre reaction, asking to go to Pop’s, smiling like nothing was wrong, laughing at the raunchy jokes traded back and forth between Fangs and Sweet Pea, she had held it together pretty well, but everyone had a breaking point.

And apparently, Jughead’s addition to Toni’s carefully crafted plan was hers.

“Do you trust me?”

Betty nodded numbly.

“Betts,” Jughead coaxed, tone serious, catching her chin before she could drop her gaze to the floor. “c’mon, do you trust me?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“That’s my girl.” He said, shrugging out of his leather jacket. “I’ve got you, okay, baby doll? Don’t let go of me.”

Draping the heavy outer layer over her blonde tresses, the scent of tobacco and cologne filling her nostrils, one arm came under her knee, the other sliding across her back as her lifted her up, holding her close.

Betty let her head fall heavily against his shoulder, having no other choice but to trust him.

“We’ll talk.” He muttered, guessing her thoughts.

“We’d better.” Betty snapped, voice muffled by the leather.

Jughead shouldered the door open, and then they were outside, the truck’s rumbling engine only feet away.

“Forgarty!” He barked, and then she was being handed off, lifted higher into the air, Fangs holding her for only a moment before lowering her onto the bed.

There was a light thud, the familiar sound of Jughead’s work boots, and he gathered her in his arms again, his jacket still draped over her, hiding her from view, pulling her to rest between his knees as the truck sped off. His hand found hers, thumb drawing comforting circles across her knuckles. She didn’t dare let go.

_“Is that them?”_

_“Where’s Betty Cooper? Is she with you?”_

_“The world has a right to know about what it was like living with Hal and Alice!”_

Believing they were far enough away, Betty revealed her face again, the late October breeze whipping her hair around. She tried to hand it back to Jughead, but he frowned, wrapping it around her shivering form instead.

“The world doesn’t need to know shit.” Toni grumbled.

“And my name isn’t Betty Cooper.” She added, earning a surprised glance from her pink haired friend.

* * *

“You know you can’t pretend like tonight didn’t happen, right?”

Betty bit down on her lip, refusing to look at him. “I know.”

“Let’s talk, Betts.”

“Jug.” She gritted out. “The night I came home, why were you at my house, _talking about pancake mix?”_


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not what you thought.”

* * *

“You heard that, huh?”

Betty nodded, again falling silent.

“Betts.” Jughead sighed, catching her arm, twirling her around. “It’s not what you think.”

“So, Penny isn’t dealing drugs?”

“Okay, it’s a little like what you-”

“Are you _helping_ her?” Betty cried.

“Betty.” He hissed, palm smacking over her mouth. “Shh. Watch it, angel, you never know if people are listening.”

A chill ran down her spine at the thought.

“Shit, Betts...”

Still perched on the seat of his motorcycle, he pulled her to him, arms wrapping around her in a strong, surprising embrace.

“You’re safe, sugar.”

Timidly, she peered up at him. “Am I?”

“Jesus,” Jughead breathed, resting his chin atop her curls. “you don’t believe me, sweets? You’re safe, angel, I would die before I let anything happen to you.”

Betty tried to pull away from him. “Don’t say that.”

“Why not? It’s true.”

“I know that the Serpents protect each other or whatever, Juggie, but I cannot stand the thought of anyone willing to die for me... Especially you.”

“Betts.” He sighed, tugging her back into his embrace. “I didn’t say that because I’m a Serpent.”

“Then why-”

“Baby, I said that because it’s how I feel.” Jughead confessed. “I said it because it’s the truth. I’ve known since the first time I saw you, passed out on Penny’s couch, drooling a little, that I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe, and I intend to do that, Betts, I’m going to protect you from everything I can.”

Meeting his gaze, Betty stood on her tiptoes, bringing her lips to his.

It was her first kiss, and she had no idea what she was doing, but Jughead didn’t seem to notice, bringing both arms to lock around her waist, anchoring her to him as his mouth worked feverishly against her own.

All too soon, air became a necessity.

“Jesus, angel,” Jughead rasped, breaking away from her with a wide grin. “who are you tryin’ to kill here, huh?”

She took his hand.

“Tell me the truth, Jug.” Betty whispered. “Please.” 

* * *

“The money might be dirty, but she uses it for a clean purpose.”

She blinked. “What? What does she use it for?”

“You.” Jughead answered. “For a private investigator, a college fund, even a trip to the Bahamas when you graduate high school. It’s about you, Betts, it’s always been about you.”

“It’s not what I thought.”

He shook his head in confirmation. “It’s not what you thought.”

Betty rose from his thigh, too focused on her rage to be embarrassed over the fact that she had nearly been sitting on his lap when she had never so much as held hands with a boy prior to coming to Riverdale.

“That...”

“C’mon, sweets,” he coaxed, almost sounding amused. “let it out, you know you want to.”

“That son of a bitch!” Betty cried, nails inching towards her palms. “That damn bastard! That goddamned mother fucking bastard!”

“Okay.” Jughead stood too, snagging her around the waist. “That’s enough, baby.”

“How can he-”

“Betty.”

“I could kill him!” She insisted, struggling against his grip. “I should... I _will!”_

“Take a breath, angel.”

His touch finally began to relax her, and she almost went limp in his arms, trusting him to support her weight.

“This... Tall Boy,” she managed to grit out. “has been blackmailing her so she’ll keep selling drugs to people in Greendale?”

Jughead nodded. “And now that you’re home, baby doll...”

“...He thinks she’ll have even more to lose.” Betty realized. “Jug, have you told your dad?”

“I can’t.” He mumbled, grip tightening again. “Because if I do, if he finds out that I’m involved, he’ll insist on saving me, and I won’t do that to him. I won’t let him take my place.”

“Why did you get involved?”

“Because someone had to protect your...” He trailed off quickly. “Someone had to protect Penny.”

“No.” Betty shook her head. “You had it right the first time. Someone had to protect my mother, and I’m glad it was you.”

* * *

There was a welt beneath her left eye.

“Penny!” She cried, rushing towards her.

Her mother held an arm up, as if to protect herself. “What did he tell you, Betty?”

“Everything.”

Penny reluctantly met her gaze, blue eyes red and glassy.

“This isn’t what I wanted you to come home to, kid.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry, Betty.”

“Don’t be.”

“Betty-”

She reached for her mother’s hand, kneeling down to her seated height.

“We’re in this together, remember?” Betty asked. “You’re not alone anymore, Penny. You... You have me, and I’m not going anywhere... Ever again.”

After a moment of heavy, uncomfortable silence, Penny let out a sad laugh, her arm hooking around Betty’s neck.

“You should be ashamed of me.” She said.

Betty shook her head. “Never.”

With a sigh, Penny dropped a kiss to her hairline.

“How did I get so lucky?” 

* * *

She could have fallen asleep, covered with a blanket, her head on her mother’s lap as Penny absentmindedly weaved her fingers through her golden tresses.

“Penny?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“If we’re being one hundred percent honest tonight...”

Penny groaned. “Why am I getting a feeling that I’m really not going to like whatever you’re about to say?”

A blush rose to her cheeks.

_“Great._ Spit it out then, kid, before my hair starts turning gray.”

“I...” Betty drew out, smiling shyly. “I might have kissed Jughead tonight.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to protect you."

* * *

“Jug, tell your girlfriend to stop showing off.”

“Hey girlfriend,” he called, lazily watching her from his workbench. “keep it up, sweets, cause’ you have no idea how fucking hot you look right now.”

She blushed. It had been a week since their kiss, and they hadn’t talked about getting together, they just were, unofficially official, though none of their friends seemed truly surprised. Cheryl swore she’d seen it coming, Toni and Jellybean had told her that she and Jughead suited one another, that they made sense.

It was, however, the first time he had called her his girlfriend.

“Done!” Betty declared, tossing her wrench to the side.

Joaquin leaned through the open window of the corvette, twisting the keys in the ignition to test her handiwork. The engine purred as it came to life, not sputtering like it had previously, and he shut the car off, grinning.

“She does it again.” He drawled, looking at her with the upmost respect. “Sweetheart, I don’t know how we survived without you.”

Arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

“I second that.” Jughead murmured in agreement, his lips closing in on a sensitive spot against her neck, his breath tickling her skin, seemingly much to his amusement. “Anyway, sweetness, it’s about time we get going. Penny wants you home.”

“She does?” Betty frowned. Her mother had been pretty lenient with the times she was allowed to come and go, and Betty wondered if it was because she was still new to the whole _parenting_ ordeal, or if Penny just trusted her judgment. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Beats me, babe, but I’m not going to keep her waiting. Say your goodbyes, angel, cause we’re outta here.”

* * *

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” He promised, lips pressed to her temple in a quick, sweet kiss. “What’s on your mind, love?”

Betty’s heart swooned at the nickname. “Next time... Can I go with you?”

Jughead’s eyes flashed in understanding.

“No.” He said. “Absolutely not.”

“Jug-”

“Baby, you knowing about this is bad enough.” Jughead sighed, tugging her closer. “I have to protect you, Betts, and that means keeping you clean. If anything were to ever happen... I won’t let you go down with me.”

“Juggie...”

“Angel, we’re done talking about this.” He lifted her chin with a single finger, his lips teasingly only inches from her own. “The answer is no. Tell me you understand.”

“Jug.” Betty protested again.

“Tell me you understand.” Jughead pleaded, against the corner of her mouth. “Let me protect you, Betts, c’mon.”

“Okay.” She whispered.

“That’s my girl.”

He kissed her senseless. 

* * *

“Penny?” She called, pulling Jughead into the house after her.

“In here!”

She was calling from Betty’s bedroom, much to her surprise, and suspicion. Timidly, she stepped foot in the doorway, finding her room to still be intact, her mother standing in the middle of it, a paint roller in her hand.

“What do you say, kid?” Penny asked, grinning at her. “Let’s get started.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, you’re my kid alright.”

* * *

She ignored Jughead and Joaquin as they jostled the old frame into the hallway, ready to toss it into the bed of Sweet Pea’s truck.

She had decided to donate her old clothes and furniture, no longer needing items that would have only fit a two year old, but everything else had been carefully packed away for her to go through at a later date, so she could decide if there was anything from her misplaced childhood that she so desired to keep.

Betty rested a hand on the wall, where the letters spelling out her first name, _E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H_ , had once been layered, and sighed.

“I think that’s the last of it.” Toni announced, picking up the final box. “Are you ready to start... Betty? You okay?”

She didn’t reply.

With a sigh of her own, she put the box back down, moving to stand beside her. “Okay, what’s going on?”

“It’s weird.” Betty answered finally.

“What’s weird?”

“This.” She gestured to the now empty space. “It just feels...”

“Weird?” Toni guessed.

Betty flashed her a grin. “Can you read my mind, Topaz?”

“B, you’ve been home for what, a week?”

She nodded. It had been eight days since her entire world had been turned upside down, even with every good thing that had happened.

“Whatever you’re feeling...” She trailed off. “It’s normal, Betty, it’s completely normal. A fresh start is always scary, but just remember, you’re not in this by yourself.”

“A new start.” Betty recited, smiling. “That’s exactly what this feels like... And thank you, Toni.”

Simpering, Toni began to lead her from the room, hooking an arm around her neck in a friendly embrace.

“C’mon,” she said. “let’s show these idiots how it’s done.” 

* * *

“Whoops.” She said, grinning as the edge of her roller brushed across his plain black t-shirt.

Jughead’s eyes narrowed. “Betty.”

“Sorry,” Betty drawled, not sounding sorry in the least bit. “but your wardrobe could use a little color, Juggie.”

“Funny,” he drawled, starting towards her. “you’re real funny, angel. Sweet Pea, hold her.”

Large hands grasped her shoulders as she backed into him, not letting her budge an inch.

“Jug!” Betty cried, trying to hold in her laughter. “Don’t!”

“Don’t what, angel?” Jughead asked innocently, slowly dropping to his knees, rolling her shirt up to reveal only a flash of her flat stomach.

“Jug!”

“Payback’s a bitch, baby.” He replied, reaching for the can of paint beside him. “Don’t let go of her, SP, she’s a slippery one.”

Betty indeed began to squirm as the feather light touches from the pad of his fingers tickled her skin.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jellybean demanded, entering the room with more paint.

“Language, Forsythia.” Jughead chided, his free hand gripping her hip, further stilling her attempts to break free.

“What are you doing to Betty, Forsyth?”

He ignored his sister, finishing up his handiwork before she was finally released. Betty craned her neck, eager to see what, exactly, he had done.

Across her stomach, he had drawn a heart, and within that heart, he had made three simple letters; two _J’s_ to signify his initials, and a _B_ , for her own.

A blush rose to her cheeks.

“Jones, you’re turning into a fucking sap.” Sweet Pea sneered.

“Only for my girl.” Jughead replied, straight faced.

Turning to her, he cradled her jaw, brushing his thumb across her cheek, back and forth.

“Just for you, angel.” He murmured. “Only for you.” 

* * *

“I like it, kid.” Penny told her.

Betty nodded glancing around the room. The walls had been painted a calm, subtle shade of gray, her new double bed with the white headboard pushed up against the far wall, a wooden table right beside it. Jughead has tacked a map to the wall when she mentioned hopes of traveling someday, calling her a dreamer, his sweet little dreamer, and she had chosen to string Christmas lights around it. Above her bed sat an empty shelf she hoped to fill with books as time went on.

A circular chair sat across from the bed, and she had barely been able to get Sweet Pea out of it, Jellybean’s boyfriend nearly falling asleep before the raven haired girl had decided to deliver a swift kick to his shin, startling him awake, and beside that, a wooden desk that had once belonged to her grandmother.

“I do too,” she confessed. “and you know what the best part is?”

“What’s that, baby?”

“No pink in sight.”

Penny snorted. “Yeah, you’re my kid alright.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to-”

Her phone rang, cutting Betty off mid sentence.

An apologetic, though hardened look crossed her mother’s face as she read the message.

“I...” Penny sighed. “I’m sorry, kid, I’ve gotta... Stay here, you got me? Stay here, and for god’s sake, don’t open the door for anyone, Elizabeth Pauline.” 

* * *

“I’m sorry, baby,” Jughead muttered, cupping her face, like he wanted to wipe away her disappointment. “but I’ve got a shift at the Wyrm tonight.”

Betty raised a brow. “The Wyrm?”

“Serpent hangout.” He answered, kissing her temple. “I’ll take you next weekend. Consider it part one.”

“Part one?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Jughead teased, against the corner of her mouth. “It’s our first date, angel.”

* * *

“Toni.”

She paused, one arm in the sleeve of her jacket. “Yeah?”

“Do you...” Betty paused to blow a kiss to Jughead’s retreating motorcycle. “Do you have any plans tonight?”

Toni’s lips twitched into a grin. “JB offered to let me third wheel on her date with Sweet Pea, but I can only take watching so much face sucking when it comes to my little sister, so I was gonna go home. Why?”

Betty sighed, silently debating. She had never had any real friends before, had never even had a sleepover, all because of Alice.

But she wasn’t “home” anymore. She didn’t belong to Alice, she wasn’t Betty Cooper.

She was Betty Peabody, and she could do this.

“Do you want to stay over?” She blurted out.

Toni smiled. “I’d love to.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You remember that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates over the next few days might be slow, because... I am getting my wisdom teeth out, tomorrow morning at 9:00 :( I'll do my best, but it just depends on how I'm feeling. Sorry for the delay! Thank you again for reading! <3

* * *

“Weird... Clown doll thing?”

Betty made a face. “My dad gave that to me... Giveaway!”

Mimicking her expression, Toni tossed the startling knick·knack towards the box marked donations. Maybe it was too soon, but Toni had offered to help, and truthfully, Betty was ready to rid herself of nearly everything she had once owned.

At least, everything connecting her to her father.

“Ballet slippers?”

Those were from Penny, that she knew.

“Keep.”

“Do you still dance?” Toni asked suddenly, startling her.

“Back in New York I did,” Betty answered, eyes narrowing. “four days a week, but how did you know about-”

“The slippers?” Her pink haired teased, playfully flinging them at her. “Well, that, and we took ballet together.”

“We did?”

“You were always the more graceful out of the two of us.”

“I just didn’t hate wearing the tutus, Toni.”

“...True.”

“When did your mom stop trying to turn you into a girly girl?”

“After our first recital, when I snuck off stage, and she found me in the dressing room, watching a wrestling match on TV and getting donut dust all over my two hundred dollar costume.”

The two girls laughed sadly.

“She made the best chocolate chip cookies.” Betty murmured, after a moment.

Toni’s eyes shone. “You remember that?”

She nodded. “I think we ate our weight in them every time I came over.”

A heavy silence filled the room.

“Um, Betty... What else do you...”

“Remember?” Betty finished, and she nodded. “Playing in the mud, jumping in puddles after it would rain, those amazing cookies, that show we both loved, with that creepy purple... Thing. And... Toni, the red headed kid you pushed off the swings, it was Archie, wasn’t it?”

Toni let out a raspy laugh, suddenly misty eyed.

“Yeah.” She whispered. “It was Archie. He was being an asshole.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this about your date with Jughead today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My face is currently swollen and bruising as we speak, the medication I'm on makes me feel very out of it, but I'm also tired of laying in bed doing nothing, and I love writing this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

* * *

“Jug?” She asked groggily.

“Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Came his cheerful reply.

“Good morning?” Betty growled, ripping the phone away from her ear long enough to check the time. 1:24 AM.

She heard him chuckle on the other end of the line.

“Jug.” She whined.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Jughead murmured, not sounding very sorry at all. “but I couldn’t sleep, and the only thing I wanted to do was hear your sweet voice.”

Her tone indeed softened at his words.

“Aww, Juggie...”

“Go back to bed, sweets.” He commanded gently. “There’s no reason for us to both be awake.”

“There’s no way I can go back to sleep now.” Betty laughed. “Unless...”

“Unless what, baby?”

“Sing me a lullaby, Juggie?”

Jughead snorted. “Now I know you’re delirious, angel. How ‘bout I read to you instead?”

“A classic?”

“Do I read anything else, Elizabeth?”

She frowned, a pit settling in her stomach. “Don’t call me that.”

“Betts-”

“Juggie, please.”

“Okay,” he vowed, sounding skeptical. “I’m sorry, angel, I won’t call you that again.”

“Thank you.”

A moment of silence, heavy and tension filled fell between them, and Betty hated it. Despite the short time she had known him, Jughead was not the kind of person she should have been having awkward conversations with.

This was her boyfriend, _boyfriend_ , she thought giddily, and so far, she had been able to tell him everything.

Well, almost everything.

He didn’t know about her inner darkness, her tendency to dig her nails into the palms of her hands until she often bled, no one did, and she intended to keep it that way.

“Jug?”

“Yeah baby?”

“What are you reading?”

She could practically hear the smile in his voice.

“Frankenstein.”

Betty giggled. “That hardly sounds like a bedtime story.”

“You’ve obviously never heard me give an oral presentation in class, puts Toni and Sweet Pea to sleep every time. I'll have you sleeping in no time, my love."

* * *

 

“Betts?”

She stifled a yawn. “Hmm?”

“Baby, you’re sleepy.”

“No... No I’m not.” Betty lied, trying and failing to sound convincing. “I’m... I’m... What am I, Juggie?”

She heard him chuckle.

“Angel, what’s the difference between a gasoline engine and a diesel engine?”

“Umm... Purple?” She guessed, eyes lulling shut.

Jughead laughed again. “Thanks for proving my point, sweetness, now go to bed, cause’ tomorrow is kind of a really important day.”

“Isn’t tomorrow actually today?”

“Your brain can still point that out, but you can’t answer a simple question about a car?”

“...What’s tomorrow? ...Today, I mean?”

“You’re tired.” He taunted. “Baby, it’s our first date.”

She definitely wasn’t tired anymore.

“Betty?”

“Hmm?”

“Bed, baby.” Jughead commanded gently. “I’ll pick you up at six, okay? Sweet dreams, my love.”

He clicked off before she could utter even a simple good night.

Her first date with Jughead. It was a wonder she had ever been able to sleep at all.

Reaching for her phone again, she searched through her contacts blindly.

“You’d better be bleeding.” Came the tired, irritated reply.

At least she’d answered on the first ring, proving that she was a loyal friend through and through.

“I... What?”

“You’d. Better. Be. Bleeding.” She gritted out, sounding more awake now. “You had better be in a parking lot somewhere, bleeding profusely, and you only called me because you know I can save you better than my idiot brother ever could. That is the only reason you could possibly have for waking me up.”

“Uh... Not exactly.”

“Betty.” Toni whined. “Is this about your date with Jughead today?”

“Thank you.” Betty muttered.

“What?”

“Uh, never mind.” She sat up, stretching her arms above her head. “I don’t know what to wear.”

“Betty.” Toni said again, sounding exasperated. “You can’t keep calling me for fashion advice.”

“I’ve only called you once...”

“B, I have no fashion sense!” She added, continuing on as if Betty hadn’t spoken. “Call Cheryl, call Veronica, hell, call Jellybean if you’re desperate, although that girl would live in Sweet Pea’s oversized sweatshirts if she could.”

“Toni...”

“I’m the last person you should be calling, Little Bit.”

“Toni!”

“What?” Toni demanded tiredly.

“Can I call all of you?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How about I call you Forsythia?”

* * *

“V, that top would look ridiculous on her.”

“Not everyone wants to wear red, Cheryl.”

“What about-”

“Jellybean, Betty is not wearing one of Sweet Pea’s ratty old shirts on her first date with our brother!”

“I told you, Wednesday Adams, it’s JB now.”

Toni tossed a dress down onto Betty’s unmade bed. “How about I call you _Forsythia?”_

“Go ahead and try it, _Antionette.”_

“Girls, you’re both pretty,” Cheryl threw her hand up to calm them, before stroking Toni’s cheek. “especially you, my beautiful girl.”

Jellybean rolled her eyes, pretending to look disgusted. “Way to play favorites, Cher, oh, and if you could refrain from making out with my sister right in front of me, that would be great.”

Veronica glanced into her closet. “You know, B, you’ve got some really cute stuff in here, you could always wear-”

“No,” Betty said, looking away. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” The raven haired girl pressed, sounding both curious and concerned in a simultaneous manner.

Because every single outfit in there was hand picked by Alice Cooper. She thought. Everything was chosen to make me look perfectly perfect.

“Because my dearest cousin just had her entire world yanked out from under her, and she’s still trying to figure out who she is, Veronica.” Cheryl snapped, her tone protective. “Stand down, Eva Peron, and leave my cousin alone.”

“Why don’t we ask Betty what she wants to wear.” Toni suggested, gripping Cheryl’s arms, like it was her turn to try and calm her girlfriend.

“Good idea.” Veronica agreed. “B, what do you want to wear?”

Betty sighed.

“I don’t know.” She confessed, after a moment. “I don’t know what I want to wear, or do... Cheryl’s right, I don’t know what I want, or who I am, or... I just don’t know. About anything.”

Veronica wrapped an arm around her. “No one’s asking you to figure it out in a single night, Betty.”

Toni let go of Cheryl, crossing the room to offer her a hand.

She accepted it without hesitation.

“I told you, Betty,” Toni pulled her to her feet. “we’re in this together.” 

* * *

Glancing in the mirror one last time, she thought back to the previous weekend, about the heart he had teasingly drawn across her pale stomach, a single B to stand for her initials.

As usual, Jughead was right.

You’re not Betty Cooper anymore, she told herself, and that’s okay. All you have to be right now is Betty.

The familiar sound of a motorcycle engine pulling into the drive caused a grin to break out across her face. Tightening the jacket around her shoulders, she spun on her heel and ran for the door.

* * *

Leaning against the bike, with his arms crossed, he smirked, his eyes slowly raking in her appearance.

“You wore your hair down.” He stated, reaching out to push a stray curl behind her ear.

Betty blushed. “You like it when I wear it down... Well, that, and that stupid ponytail gives me a headache.”

“Mhhh,” Jughead kissed her temple. “Y=you really are an angel, baby doll, I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“You’re the lucky one?”

“That I am, kitten, that I am.” He took her hand, pulling her closer, if that were ever possible. “You ready, angel?”

Nodding, she accepted her helmet, swinging a leg over the seat, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

“Oh, and Jug?”

“Yeah, sweets?”

“The major difference between diesel and gasoline is that in a gasoline engine, fuel is mixed with air, compressed by pistons and ignited by sparks from spark plugs.” Betty told him, grinning. “In a diesel engine, the air is compressed first, and then the fuel is injected.”

Jughead shook his head, sharing her smile.

“My girl.” He mumbled, kick-starting the bike. “My beautiful, amazing, astonishing girl. You ready for our first date, baby?”

“More than I can say.”

“Well then, what are we waiting for?”

They sped off down the street.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second the words left her mouth, she knew there was more than just a sliver of truth to them.

* * *

“You know, Betts, any time you feel like wearing a leather jacket, mine is always readily available.”

She blushed, pulling her helmet off, placing it on the seat.

“If I didn’t say it before, you look beautiful, baby.” Jughead murmured, catching her hand, brushing his lips across her knuckles. “Fuck, I’m the luckiest bastard alive.”

Her cheeks reddened even more. “Juggie...”

“Baby, you’re fucking gorgeous.” He continued, shaking his head in disbelief. “My own real life angel... I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of looking at you.”

“Juggie,” Betty giggled as he grasped both of her hands now, pulling her close. “stop it. It’s just a skirt.”

“It’s not the skirt.” Jughead mumbled, amused. “I mean, it’s not _not_ the skirt, it’s just...”

She tugged at the neck of the cherry printed flutter-sleeve top from J.Crew, Cheryl had taken great pleasure in name dropping several different articles of clothing, she had borrowed from her cousin, tucked into a little black skirt that belonged to Veronica, the fishnets and Toni’s combat boots making another appearance, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

What, exactly was he trying to say?

His silence unnerved her, and the only thing she wanted to do was dig her nails into her palms to make the doubt disappear, but as she tried to pull her arms back, his grip tightened, keeping her captive.

“The pastel colors looked good on you too... You surprise me, Betts, one minute, you’re the girl next door, and then the next, you almost look like... One of us.”

Betty still fought against his grasp. “Jug-”

“It’s been two weeks,” he said, lips close to her ear. “and here you are, an entirely different person.”

Betty raised a single, perfectly plucked brow, thanks to Veronica, again trying to conclude where, exactly he was going with his point.

“Betty, Betty, Betty,” Jughead drawled, kissing her temple. “I suck when it comes to words, and sentences coming out right.”

“You can tell me anything, Jug.”

He grinned down her, his eyes daring. “You sure about that, sweets?”

“Yes.”

“Betts,” Jughead laughed. “what I’m trying to say is, whoever you wanna be, you’re gonna find her eventually, but... To me, you’re always going to be beautiful, kind, courageous...”

“I’m the furthest thing from brave, Juggie.”

“Is that really what you think?”

Betty merely nodded.

“I long for the day I get to meet the bitch who raised you.”

She bit down on her lip, wanting Alice to be the last thing they talked about. “Jughead-”

“Betts,” he sighed. “I get it, okay? I get that you’re not ready to open up to me yet. I mean, fuck, you just had the fuckin’ rug yanked out from under you, a whole new family, a whole new life, but... I see it, angel. I see the damage that picture perfect bitch did to you, even if you don’t, and I fucking hate it. I hate her, I hate them.”

A pit settled in her stomach.

He saw it?

He could see her struggling when she had tried so hard to hide it? Could he really see through the forced smile and laughter?

Of course he knew the difference; around him, it was genuine, Jughead the only person who made her feel safe, normal even, despite everything she had been through so far.

“I don’t.” She confessed, without thinking.

“What?”

“I don’t,” Betty repeated, voice trembling. “hate them, I mean, my father or my mother.”

Jughead frowned at the word. “Penny’s your mother.”

“She is,” she agreed, before she could stop herself. “but Jug, up until two weeks ago, I thought Alice was my mother, and that’s... It’s not something I can just turn off, the way I feel about her or my dad.”

The second the words left her mouth, she knew there was more than just a sliver of truth to them. Her personal feelings for the woman aside, Alice had raised her for nearly thirteen years. She couldn’t just erase that.

“Did you think she had given birth to you?”

The question startled her.

He hadn’t asked her anything personal since they’d met, the deepest conversations they had shared to date being the night of their first kiss, when she had discovered the dark secret he shared with her mother, and she couldn’t help but wonder why he had chosen to question her now, as they stood outside of the Whyte Wyrm, surrounded by drunken patrons both entering and exiting the establishment, though strangely, she didn’t mind, almost finding herself eager to let him in, even little by little.

“No.” She answered, meeting his gaze. “I thought she adopted me.”

Jughead only nodded, clenching his jaw.

“So,” Betty gestured to the bar, eager for a change of subject. “part one, right?”

Sniggering, he caught her hand again in a vice grip. “Part one, baby, don’t leave my sight, got it?”

It was her turn to nod.

“Betts,” Jughead warned, eyes playful, voice cautious. “promise me.”

“I promise, Jughead.”

“I wanna hear you say it.” He demanded. “You won’t leave my sight.”

“You’re so protective.” Betty chided playfully, patting his cheek.

“Betts.”

“Jug, I won’t leave your sight.”

He looked visibly relived, much to her surprise, though his grip didn’t falter as he pulled her towards the entrance.

“Jug?”

“Yeah?”

“Why?”

“Because I told you, your mom and myself that I was going to keep you safe, and I meant it.” He divulged reluctantly. “Betty, I mean it, if I lose track of you for even a second tonight... I’m coming after you.”

Betty bit down on her lip. “I thought you said I was safe with the Serpents.”

“You are.” Jughead promised, actively avoiding her gaze. “Some are just more trustworthy than others, and you’re safer with me over anybody else.”

She knew there was something he had yet to tell her, and the only thing she could do was guess.

“Is Tall Boy here?”

His jaw tightened. “It wouldn’t be out of character for him to make an appearance.”

“Okay, Jug,” Betty squeezed his hand. “I won’t leave your side.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone has secrets, Betty.”

* * *

“Well, if it isn’t the happy couple,” Toni teased as they approached the bar hand-in-hand. “I was wondering when you two love birds were. What can I get you?”

Jughead glanced at her, expression unreadable. “Strawberry lemonade, and a coke for me.”

Betty looked surprised. “How did you-”

“I know my girl,” he replied with a smirk. “and, it was what you ordered when we went to Pop’s.”

Giggling, Betty pecked him on the cheek. “Figures. I don’t even remember what I got... That entire night was a blur.”

Not just the paparazzi stalking her every move, or discovering that her mother had been dealing drugs, and that her boyfriend had joined in to protect her, but her first kiss with Jughead was what she remembered best, and she wanted to keep it that way.

“Next time I’m gonna make you try one of Pop’s famous milkshakes.” Jughead told her. “And I’ll make damn sure there are no fuckin’ cameras there either.”

“My hero,” she said, sliding her arms around his neck. “are the milkshakes good?”

“Best in Riverdale.”

“Hmm... I’ll be the judge of that, Jughead Jones.”

Sniggering, he pulled her close. “Oh, I have no doubt about that, angel.”

“Is that part two of our date, then? Going to Pop’s for a milkshake?”

Jughead brushed his thumb across her cheek. “That’s a date, baby, but not tonight, I’m afraid. I had to take the _stalkerazi_ into account.”

“We’re still laying low.” Betty noted, her face falling.

“Hey.” He lifted her chin with a single finger. “It’s not forever, baby, and anyway, I don’t think you’ll be disappointed when you see where I’m talking you.”

“And where are you taking me exactly, boyfriend?” She pressed, managing a smile.

Smirking, Jughead kissed her temple. “Nice try, girlfriend, but no. You’re gonna have to wait and see.”

Toni snorted. “I could just tell her.”

“Yes!” Betty cried, spinning around to face her. “Toni, please, tell me! Be my best friend, and tell me!”

Their expressions changed in a simultaneous instant; Toni looked shocked, while Jughead’s eyes darkened at something over her shoulder. She tried to twist again, to see what he saw, but he grasped her upper arms, holding her hostage.

“Let’s dance, Betts.” He stated, pulling her towards the crowded floor.

“But... Our drinks...”

“We’ll get them later,” Jughead insisted, cradling the back of her neck, keeping her gaze locked to his. “I love this song.”

“You hate this song!” Toni called after them, sounding skeptical. “And dancing!”

Betty raised a single brow, waiting for an explanation.

“I really do wanna dance with you.” He muttered.

She frowned. “You saw him?”

“Betts-”

“Jug, I get that you want to protect me, or whatever, but I need you to be honest with me.”

Jughead sighed. “Betty-”

“Please.” She whispered.

“Yes,” he divulged reluctantly. “I saw him, sweetness, and he was looking right at you. He’ll be lucky if he doesn’t leave here tonight with a broken jaw.”

“Jughead.” Disapproval dripped from her tone. “You can’t hurt him.”

“I can if he hurts you.” Jughead growled.

“Would you ever let that happen?”

“Not a fucking chance!” He snapped, nostrils flaring.

Betty locked her arms around his neck in, covering his mouth with her own. He responded immediately, his hands dropping to her thighs, impulsively picking her up, twirling her around the crowded space, not seeming to care a bit about the people surrounding them.

“Make tonight about us,” Betty said, against the corner of his mouth, fingers tangling in his raven hair.

Jughead laughed, his lips moving towards a dangerous spot on her neck.

“Didn’t you know, baby?” He taunted, low enough for only her to hear. “It’s always about us.” 

* * *

“Thank god.” Toni groaned, sliding two glasses over as they again approached the bar. “If I had to endure the two of you sucking face for one more second...”

Betty laughed, accepting the drink. “You don’t have to feel like a third wheel, Toni, it’s just me and Jughead. We won’t make out in front of you.”

“Says who?” He demanded, playfully kissing her shoulder.

“Thanks, Little Bit,” Toni muttered, ignoring her brother. “but it’s too late for that.”

“What do you mean it’s too late?” Jughead asked, brows raising. “We weren’t-”

“You’re not the only ones trying to get lucky.” She told him.

His expression darkened immediately. “Where the fuck are they?”

Toni cocked her head in the direction of several old Pac-Man games.

“And you didn’t stop them because?”

“I’m working.” She tosses back, rolling her eyes. “And unlike you, Jug, I don’t think Sweet Pea has ulterior motives for wanting to date our sister. They’re been together for almost a year, and she’s still a-”

Jughead threw a hand up to cut her off. “As good as it is to know that, T, I really don’t want to know. Sugar, stay here, I need to have a little... Chat with my little sister and her boyfriend.”

“Jug-” Betty protested, trying to hold back her laughter.

“I’ll be right back, sweets.” He promised distractedly, already pushing through the crowd. “Sweet Pea, you’re dead!”

“Aww, c’mon Jones!” Sweet Pea whined in response, barely audible over the blaring music. “I just saw you mackin’ on your girl!”

_“Mackin’?”_ Betty glanced at Toni. “Is that even a word?”

“It is if you’re Sweet Pea.” She replied.

A thought came to her.

“Toni, what’s Sweet Pea’s real name?”

Toni gave her a blank look. “Fuck if I know.”

“How long have you been friends?”

“Since we were five.”

“And you still don’t-”

“Everyone has secrets, Betty.” Toni said, sounding far more serious than she needed to. “Sweet Pea’s just happens to be his name. I don’t think even Jellybean knows what it is.”

Betty took another swig of her lemonade.

“I’m going to find out.” She declared.

Her pink haired friend smiled. “While you’re at it, find out what Fangs’s is too. If he knew that we had that kind of power, he would never bother us again.”

They high fived.

“Betty!” Jellybean cried, grasping her arm. “There you are! You gotta help me!”

“What’s going on?” She asked, already jumping to her feet.

“Your boyfriend has officially lost it!”

“...JB, he’s your brother.”

“You’re his girlfriend,” Jellybean insisted, grabbing her arm, tugging her further into the crowd. “he’s your responsibility now. Please, don’t let him kill my boyfriend.”

“Okay, okay.” Betty agreed reluctantly. “Where is he?”

She didn’t answer, merely leading the way through the swarming bodies packed onto the dance floor. Sweaty, gyrating bar goers pulsed around her, bumping into her, and before she knew it, she and Jellybean had been pulled apart, Betty falling to the cold, hard, sticky concrete ground as she was knocked into again.

“Ow.” She muttered, grasping her hurt elbow. Cheryl’s leather jacket had done little to protect her from the fall.

She could feel the blood beginning to bubble.

“Here.” A gruff voice said, a hand thrusting out to help her.

“Thank you.” Betty replied, feeling wounded, accepting it without hesitation.

He pulled her up without much effort.

A timid smile graced her lips as she braved a glance at her rescuer.

His cold eyes made her take a step back, and then another, before he caught her wrist, yanking her back.

“Going somewhere, Blondie?”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want?”

* * *

“Where’s your mommy, girlie?” He sneered, his tone mocking.

Betty tried to pull her arm back. “Let go of me.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Tall Boy sneered, forcing her closer. “Where the fuck is Penny?”

There was a healing scab on his neck, and she shivered when she came to the conclusion that the mark was the same size as the blade of the knife Penny had pulled a week earlier, the night she had discovered her mother’s fateful secret.

“Fuck if I know!” Betty spat at him, trying and failing to free herself from his grasp. “I haven’t seen her all day!”

“Look who finally found her voice.” He taunted, dragging her further into the bar, away from prying ears. “I was wondering if you were gonna rely on your mommy and Jones to fight all your battles, Princess.”

“What do you want?” Betty demanded, raising her voice, desperate for anyone to hear her.

“I told you,” Tall Boy hissed, smirking at her weak attempt to save herself. “I wanna talk to your _mommy.”_

“I don’t know where she is!”

“Then you can be my delivery girl, doll face. You know our little secret now, gotta start you off someplace, right?”

The only thing she wanted to do was protect Jughead and her mother, the same way they had been protecting her, but both Penny and her boyfriend had made it clear that she was not to get involved. Joining Tall Boy’s little... _o_ _peration_ , might have done more harm than good, putting the people she cared about on further danger.

“I’m not helping you!”

“That’s what you think.” Tall Boy let out a cold chuckle, chilling her to the bone. “Now, you make sure you tell your mommy-”

“If you have a message for Penny, give it to her yourself.” Jughead gritted out, eyes darkening, dangerously narrowed into slits. Betty involuntarily gasped, not used to this side of him, truly a Serpent through and through, bringing his hardened gaze to her for only a moment at the sound of her sudden intake of breath. “Don’t use my girlfriend to do your dirty work, scumbag.”

“Girlfriend?” Tall Boy’s brows raised in amusement. “She’s Penny’s kid, ain’t she? Who better to get my... _point_ across than her sweet little daughter?”

“Me.” Jughead offered, without hesitation, his tone strained. “I’ll tell her whatever you want, asshole, just leave Betty out of it.”

“Soft underbelly, Jones, soft underbelly.” The man taunted, glancing at her again. “She’s Penny’s too. Maybe Blondie will be more useful than I thought.”

He started forward, lips forming an impossibility thin line. “If you so much as lay a finger on her again...”

“Temper, temper Sunshine.”

“Let. Her. Go.”

The hand grasping her arm, fingers indenting into her pale skin, was flung away, finally freeing her, only to be replaced by that of her boyfriend’s as he pulled her back into the safety of his embrace.

“You tell Penny that-”

“Problem here, Jug?” A deep voice boomed.

Timidly, Betty turned to face the Serpent King himself, FP Jones.

Jughead’s grip tightened.

“Betty,” FP’s eyes swept over her stunned face. “you all right?”

“Fine.” Betty promised shakily. “I just...”

“That drunk idiot knocked her over.” Jughead piped in, amazing her at just how effortlessly he could lie. “I think it’s last call for Tall Boy, dad.”

“I think you’re right, Jug.” The older man jerked his thumb towards the exit. “Time to go, Tall Boy, you’ve had enough.”

Tall Boy sneered at him, pretending to look respectful.

“Whatever you say, FP, whatever you say!” He called, pausing to clap the Serpent leader on the back, training his gaze on Jughead, grinning smugly. “You’ve got a good one, Jones, you know that? Your boy is just so... _Loyal._ We’ll talk later, sunshine, don’t you worry.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He put his fucking hands on you!”

* * *

“Jug-”

“Don’t wait up, dad.” Jughead mumbled, offering his father a curt nod as his hand found her own, pulling her after him.

“Jug!” Betty said again, only breaking free when they were outside, well away from prying ears.

“Are you okay?” He demanded anxiously, eyes raking over her face, searching for any signs of fear or discomfort.

She blinked, trying to process what, exactly, had just transpired.

“C’mon, Betts, answer me.”

“I’m fine.” Betty told him, hands shaking. “Jug?”

“Yeah, angel?”

“Next time you wanna kill Sweet Pea... Take me with you.”

Chuckling darkly, he wound his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest.

“Definitely.” He rasped, loud enough for only her to hear.

* * *

The anger didn’t appear until they were on part two of the elaborate first date Jughead had planned.

“What the fuck, Betty?” He snapped, as she placed her helmet back onto the seat. “I told you to wait at the bar!”

“Jellybean... She thought you were going to hurt Sweet Pea.” Betty rambled, taking a step back from him.

“I should have!” Jughead hissed, gently clasping her wrist, dragging her forward again. “He put his fucking hands on you!”

“I’m okay, Jug.”

“Penny’s gonna kill him,” he muttered, ignoring her. “unless I get to the bastard first.”

“You can’t tell her.”

“Excuse me?”

_“We_ can’t tell her.” Betty insisted, trying to remember that she was not alone anymore, that they were a team, for better or worse.

“Of course we’re telling her, Elizabeth.” He snarled, apparently forgetting his promise not to address her by her first name. “If you don’t, I will.”

“You can’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“Jug, would you please stop saying-”

“She’s your mother, Betts,” Jughead reminded her, gravely. “she has more than a right to know.”

“It’s just going to make things worse.”

“Wait a second.” He grasped her by the shoulders, holding her at arms length, silently challenging her to a staring contest with his cold, calculated expression. “You.. I know you’re not thinking that any of this is because of you, kitten.”

The bottom lip trapped between her two front teeth gave him every answer he needed.

“Betts.” He scolded.

“Jug, I walked in on the middle of that conversation-”

“Baby, you were just trying to ask Penny if you could come to Pop’s with us.” Jughead argued, pulling her to him again. “It was shitty timing, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You can’t tell her, Jughead.” Betty repeated, firmly this time. “You’re protecting me, right?”

“You know I am.”

“Then don’t tell her.”

“We’re not making a deal here, Betty.” Disapproval dripped from his tone. “I guess I’m telling her, since you’re refusing.”

“It’s just going to make things worse.” She cradled his face, brushing his cheek with her thumb the way he so often did with her. “Jug, if you’re protecting Penny, then don’t tell her, don’t let Tall Boy use me against her more than he already has.”

“Betts.” Jughead sounded strained. “You don’t get it. He’s been using you against Penny, and with the way I just acted... Now, he’ll use you against me too.”

“Then let’s find a way to stop him.”

Jughead raked a hard through his dark tresses, still free from his beanie, shoved into the back pocket of his jeans.

“What are you,” he demanded. “Nancy Drew?”

“Juggie-”

“Betty, I told you, you’re staying out of this.”

“Juggie.” She echoed, grasping his arms, clinging to him. “Let me help you.”

Cradling her neck, he suddenly swooped down, pressing his lips to hers, swallowing her surprised gasp.

“You are helping me, baby.” He breathed, pinning his forehead to hers. “You... Betts, when I’m with you, I forget about all the bad stuff. You’re... You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Betty, but...”

A pit settled in her stomach.

Whatever he was about to say, it couldn’t be good.

“Jug, don’t-”

“You would have been safer if you never came back here.” He muttered, dragging himself away from her. “If you had never met me... Maybe if we weren’t-”

Betty’s eyes filled with unshed tears. “Juggie, please...”

“It would be the smart thing to do, Betty,” Jughead said, refusing to look at her. “I could keep you safe, I promised that I would.”

“Don’t be smart, then!” She snapped.

“Betty-”

“Don’t be smart.” Betty hissed, a hint of finality to her tone. “Be stupid, be selfish, be _something_ , Jughead Jones, just don’t break up with me, on our first date, Jug, _please.”_

She let the first tear fall.

“Betts.” Jughead reached for her, eyes widening in concern, though she stepped away. “Baby, c’mon, let me hold you...”

“Did you know that you are the only person who makes me feel safe right now?” Betty asked, teeth clenched. “The only time I believe that I can survive any of this...”

She gestured to their current whereabouts, meaning to signify Riverdale, the Southside, her life with Penny and the Serpents.

“Is when you’re with me.”

Betty let him grab her this time, a single arm locking around her waist, his fingers knotted in her hair, almost tugging as his mouth worked feverishly against her own.

“Please,” Betty whimpered, when they broke apart for air. “don’t leave me, Jug, I really need you.”

“I won’t.” He promised, swiping at her cheek to brush the tears away. “I can’t... I... Fuck, Betts, I need you too, more than I can even fucking say.”

They kissed again, gentle, sweet, with Jughead impulsively picking her up, swinging her around, smiling against her lips as she laughed.

“Jug?” She panted, arms finding purchase around his neck.

“Hmm?” He replied distractedly, tugging her jacket down to kiss her exposed shoulder.

“Where are we?”

“Part two, baby.” Jughead answered, cupping her cheek, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. “Betts... I’m sorry.”

“I know,” her fingers locked around his wrist, stilling his hand, willing him to keep it there. “I know you are, you were just trying to protect me, it’s okay, Juggie, it’s okay.”

“I won’t tell Penny.”

“Wait, what?”

“I won’t tell Penny,” he offered. “but I want you to promise me that you’ll stay out of it. All of it. Promise me, angel, and tonight will be our secret.”

“I promise.” Betty vowed, without hesitation. “Now seriously, Jug, where are we?”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t want to know everything about me, Jug.”

* * *

“Arch and I used to come here.” He explained, pointing further up the covered path. “See that old tree up there? When we were ten, he fell while climbing it, and broke his arm. I had to carry him back to Riverdale, and our bikes got stolen. Never quite forgave him for that one.”

Betty giggled, head falling heavily against his shoulder. “You guys have been friends for a long time, huh?”

“Since we were born.” Jughead answered, arms sliding around her waist. “Our dads were best friends too, didn’t have much of a choice.”

There was a teasing lilt to his tone, his way of letting her know that his friendship with their red headed classmate was more important to him than he would ever let on.

He had perched on an old log, Betty on his lap, both of them staring up at the starry night sky.

“Betts?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you tell me about your mom?”

“Alice.” Betty corrected, grateful when he didn’t point out how indecisive she was. “Why do you want to know about her, Jug? You said you hated her.”

“I do,” he admitted, lips twitching. “but I wanna know everything about you, Betts, and, well, this qualifies.”

She bit down on her lip. “You don’t want to know _everything_ about me, Jug.”

“Yes I do.” He argued, grip tightening, refusing to let her squirm away from him. “Will you tell me something? Anything?”

“She was a great cook,” Betty answered, thinking of how strange it was to talk about Alice in a past tense when the woman was still alive, perhaps not well, but still alive, breathing somewhere in the world. She wondered if she was still in New York. “when we were little, she would make us pancakes every Sunday in the shape of our initials.”

“We?” Jughead questioned, lips moving to that ever so sensitive spot on her neck.

“M-My brother and sister.” She muttered, eyes lulling shut. There was something about being with Jughead that left her feeling both relaxed and rushed, a strange, exciting, enticing combination.

Chic. Polly. Her eyes welled with tears.

“Betts? You okay?”

“I miss them so much.” Betty whispered.

Without a word, Jughead turned her, arms wrapping around her again. Burying her face into the crook of his neck, a sob escaped from the back of her throat.

“It’s okay, baby, don’t hold onto it, let it out.”

“I’m supposed to hate them,” She hiccuped. “Alice, my dad, Chic, Polly, but I... I’m so scared that I’ll never see them again, or that maybe, they won’t see me as their sister anymore...”

“Betts,” Jughead cradled her face, lifting her gaze back to his. “you don’t have to hate anyone, especially your siblings. They’re as innocent in this as you are, and as for not seeing you as their sister anymore... That’ll never happen.”

She sniffled. “How do you know?”

“Betty,” he laughed, sounding fond. “I’ve known you for two weeks, and already, I don’t want to imagine my life without you. Who wouldn’t want to know you, Betty?”

Laughing sadly, Betty stood on her tiptoes to advantage his height, kissing him softly. It didn’t matter the situation, he always knew what to say.

“When this all blows over, you should talk to Penny.” Jughead told her. “She wouldn’t blame your brother and sister either.”

“Do you think it will? Blow over, I mean.”

His grip tightened.

“I don’t know.” He confessed, after a moment. “I hope so.”

Maybe he didn’t always know what to say, but at least he was honest, and expectant, something she couldn’t bring herself to be right then and there.

“Hey Betts?”

“Yeah, Jug?”

“I don’t wanna sound cheesy...” He trailed off, grinning. “But, just so you know... You’re not in this alone, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

Betty blushed. “Even if I tried to push you away?”

“You couldn’t push me away if you tried, sweets.”

“Nice word play there, Juggie.”

“I work with what I’m given, babe.”

A comfortable silence fell between them. Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her head against his chest as his fingers absentmindedly twisted in her curls.

“So, pancakes, huh?”

Betty snorted. “You and your obsession with food, Jughead Jones.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet, angel.” Jughead teased, kissing her hair. “Were they any good?”

“They were really good.” She admitted, her own mouth watering at the thought of just how good Alice’s cooking had been when Penny seemingly burned water. “The initial thing was always kind of annoying though.”

“What do you mean?”

“She called me Elizabeth,” Betty replied, frowning. “so mine was in the shape of an _E_ instead of a _B_. She hated that I wanted to go by Betty.”

“But the name Betty suits you.” Jughead offered, nuzzling her neck.

“Penny was the one who started calling me Betty.” She said. “My dad wanted to...”

Her eyes widened.

“Your dad wanted to... what?” He echoed, though she barely heard him. “Betty?”

Betty pulled away from him abruptly, ignoring the shocked look on his face.

“Betty,” Jughead said again, slowly rising, cautiously reaching for her. “hey, Betty, angel, can you hear me?”

_Lizzie._ She thought, blinking back tears. _He wanted to call me Lizzie._

* * *

The world around her seemed so big.

He had a tight grip on her hand, dragging her after him into the big building, past a friendly looking man sitting behind a tall desk, onto the crowded elevator.

An older woman, reminding her of the single photographer of her nana her mommy kept framed in her bedroom, smiled kindly, bending down to her height. “What’s your name, cutie?”

“Lizzie.” He answered curtly, even though she was more than capable of speaking for herself.

Mommy was always telling everyone how smart she was, how proud she was to have such a brilliant little girl, and it made her beam with pride, never wanting to disappoint her.

And her name was not Lizzie.

“Such a pretty name.” The woman cooed. “How old?”

“Two,” He said. “just celebrated her second birthday.”

Again, she wanted to protest. It wasn’t her birthday yet. Mommy had promised her a big birthday party, and Toni was going to wear a dress for once.

“Beautiful child.”

“Thanks.” He mumbled, pulling hard on her arm as the doors slid open. “Come on, Lizzie, we’re late.”

“Daddy.” She whined, finally breaking free. “Betty.”

“Lizzie-”

“Betty!” She insisted, stomping her foot. “Betty. Not Lizzie, _Betty!”_

Losing patience, he scooped her up, carrying her the rest of the way down the long corridor. He looked like a father holding his child after a tantrum, and he was, her father at least, even though she hadn’t seen him in months.

“Stop crying!” Her father snapped. “Your name isn’t Betty anymore, it’s Lizzie, you got me?”

Numbly, she nodded.

Satisfied, he set her down to knock on the door, only for it to swing open, revealing a young, well dressed woman on the other side.

“Lizzie, you remember my friend Ms. Smith, don’t you? She’s going to cook us dinner.”

Ms. Smith smiled. “Hello, _Lizzie_ , it’s so nice to see you again.”

* * *

A strangled sob escaped her throat, her legs giving out from under her.

She didn’t see Jughead diving to catch her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you a virgin?”

* * *

“Betty.”

She was suddenly aware of his hand on her arm, moving up and down in a continuous, comforting motion.

“Betts, baby, can you hear me?”

“Jug?” Betty asked, blinking.

“Hey.” Worry lines creased his forehead as he learned over her. “Are you okay?”

She nodded.

“Talk to me, angel, where did you just go?”

“I...” Tears filled her eyes. “I saw my dad.”

“Your dad? What do you mean?”

“I... I think it was after... after he...”

“Took you?” Jughead finished, lips forming a thin line.

She could only nod.

He was sitting on the cold ground now, with her between his open legs, his leather jacket draped across her shoulders, her head against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat, his even breathing calmed her instantly.

“Do you wanna talk about it, baby?”

“Can it stay between us?” Betty asked. “For now at least?”

“Whatever you want, angel.”

Feeling grateful, she took his hand, threading their fingers together. “He was taking me to see my... Alice, and someone asked him what my name was. Jug, he told them that it was Lizzie, but I insisted that I was Betty. He tried to call me Lizzie for over a year before he finally gave up.”

Jughead looked surprised. “You remember that?”

“Penny always told everyone that I was a really smart kid.”

“You were.” He replied. “You were speaking in sentences by the time you were one.”

“How would you know that?” Betty questioned, suspicions rising.

“You don’t think Penny talked about you?” Jughead returned, framing her face with his free hand. “Betts, she might not always know how to show it, but she loves you. Even when you were gone, her entire life revolved around you.”

“Did she talk about me a lot?”

“Every fuckin’ second,” he grinned. “used to drive me crazy, till I got you of course, now I wouldn’t trade those stories for anything, except, of course, the living, breathing Elizabeth Peabody.”

“God,” Betty muttered, shaking her head. “that sounds like someone else entirely.”

“It doesn’t have to.” Jughead offered. “No one’s trying to rush you, Betts, you know that, right?”

“It’s who I want to be.” She confessed, surprising herself. Betty Cooper didn’t feel right anymore, but neither did Betty Peabody, at least not yet. “But...”

“You’re not ready.”

“Well, yeah.”

“Baby, that’s fine.” Jughead told her, arms sliding around her waist. “You’re fine. You’ve been home for two weeks, Betty, no one is expecting you to change your name, or to call Penny _mom_. You have to do that on your own time.”

She stared at him for a moment.

“What?” He demanded self-consciously. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No,” Betty laughed. “it’s just...”

“What, sweets? You gotta tell me.”

“Why are you the only one who gets it?” She asked, head falling back against his chest.

Jughead sighed, drawing her in closer. “I don’t know if I  _get_ anything, Betts, I just know what it feels like to have something you care about ripped away from you.”

She peered up at him expectantly, not wanting to pry, but still curious.

“My mom ran off a couple of years ago.” He said, avoiding her gaze. “Left no forwarding address. The only thing I wanted was for her to come back, took me a long time to realize that she didn’t really give a shit about me, Jellybean or Toni.”

“Juggie...”

Jughead shied away from her touch. “Betts, it’s fine, it was a long time ago. I’m over it. Honestly.”

Betty didn’t relent, palms on either side of his face, forcing his gaze to hers.

“Who could ever leave you?” She whispered.

His arm snaked around her waist, his jacket falling from her shoulders, landing on the ground with a soft thud as he kissed her, hard and fast, like she was the one who’d said the right thing.

“God, baby,” he rasped, momentarily breaking away to catch his breath. “how did I get so lucky?”

Before she could respond, he kissed her again, bowing her back until she was laying down, his jacket protecting her from the dirt and dead grass. Holding his body over her own, his eyes darkened with desire, pupils dilating.

Dipping his head, he pressed his lips to hers, a new urgency to their latest kiss, and Betty was more than happy to comply.

Her breath quickened, and she felt overheated, butterflies filling her stomach.

She wanted him, god, she wanted him.

Her hands got greedy, slipping from his shoulders, feeling the hard planes of his chest through his thin cotton t-shirt. It was only when she reached for his belt, ready to undo it, did he stall, gathering her wrists, holding them hostage above her head.

“Angel, we can’t.”

Betty bit down on her lip. “You don’t want to?”

“Fuck,” Jughead mumbled, kissing her again. “no, baby, that’s not it. I want to, of course I want to, it’s just...”

“It’s a big deal.”

“Well, yeah.”

She blushed, feeling both flattered and slightly disappointed that he wasn’t ready to take their relationship to the next level.

“Juggie?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you a virgin?” Betty blurted out.

He started to laugh at her abrasiveness, though avoided her gaze, giving her the answer she had secretly been dreading.

“Who?” She asked, meaning for it to come out as more of a question than a demanded, failing miserably.

“You’re upset.” He noted, frowning. “Baby, I don’t wanna hurt your feelings, but really, it’s none of your business. It was a one time thing, and honestly, I didn’t enjoy myself that much.”

She brightened. “Really?”

“Yes, baby.” Jughead confirmed, still laughing. “Oh, and Betts?”

“Yes, Juggie?”

“When we do have sex,” He muttered, lips close to her ear. “I know I’ll love every second of it.”

His laughter only grew at the sight of her burning face.

“Will it be soon, Jug?”

“As soon as we’re both ready.” He answered, smirking. “Can you be a good girl and wait for me, baby?”

“If you think you can resist me.” Betty returned cheekily.

Jughead’s brows raised in challenge. “You think that’s funny, Betts? Just you wait, angel, one of these days, I’m going to get you so worked up, you’ll be begging for it.”

“Oh Juggie, my dear, sweet Juggie, I believe _you’ll_ be the one who’s begging.”

Holding both wrists with a single hand, his fingers began moving leisurely up and down her sides.

“Juggie!” Betty squeaked, in a fit of breathless giggles. “Juggie, stop, please!”

“Take it back.” He commanded.

“N-No way!”

“Then suffer the consequences.”

“Okay!” She cried, as his grip tightened. “Okay, okay! I take it back! I’m sorry, Jug, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! You win!”

Still keeping her arms pinned, he stilled his other hand, bringing it up to cup her cheek.

“Good girl.” He rasped, and she swore her heart skipped a beat. 

* * *

“Hey kid,” Penny said, flipping on the light the second she walked through the door. “didjah have a good time?”

Betty nodded blissfully, her lips left feeling bruised after that last kiss goodnight.

They might have only been dating for a week, but she wasn’t sure she could wait much longer.

“Oh god, I’ll kill him.”

Her heart began to pound. “Penny, we didn’t...”

“Then why,” her mother demanded, rising from the couch, studying her intently. “do you look so... dazed?”

This was the most awkward conversation she’d ever had.

“Elizabeth Pauline Peabody,” Penny hissed. “did you, or did you not sleep with your boyfriend tonight?”

Betty burst out laughing, uncontrollably hiccuping for air.

“This is not a laughing matter, young lady.”

Her tone was so motherly, strictly concerned, that she sobered immediately.

“We didn’t.” Betty promised, meeting her gaze. “Well, we almost did, but... We didn’t. Jughead wants to wait.”

Penny sighed, silently debating.

“You’re going on the pill.”

“What?”

“I need you to be safe, baby,” her mother said. “I’m not saying that I want you to have sex, but if you do... At least you’ll be safe.”

Betty remained silent, unsure of how to respond.

“I’ll make you an appointment with a doctor, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I’m hitting the sack.” Penny announced, crossing the room, kissing her on top of the head. “Listen, kid, make smart choices, alright? You might have been the best thing that ever happened to me, but I am not ready to be a grandma yet. You’ve got the rest of your life ahead of you.”

A pit settled in her stomach. She was the best thing that had ever happened to her mother, but Penny had been robbed of thirteen years of her life. It wasn’t fair.

Briefly, she wondered if she should mention her brief flashback to her, though decided against it.

“Penny?”

“Yeah kiddo?”

“Sorry if I was late.” Betty offered, even though Penny had never given her a specific time to be home by.

Penny shrugged. “Kid, I trust you, now go to bed.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m supposed to be taking care of you. Elizabeth,”

* * *

The smell of smoke filled her lungs.

Throwing her covers back, she moved for the door in a blind panic, not bothering to grab shoes as she slid into the hallway, calling for her mother.

“Penny-”

“For fuck’s sake!” Penny hissed, throwing the burning contraption from the pan into the sink, running cold water over the charred mess of food. She noticed Betty standing there and sighed. “Hey kiddo, sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I can make breakfast.” She offered, stifling a yawn.

“I’m supposed to be taking care of _you_. Elizabeth,” disapproval dripped from her tone. “not the other way around.”

Stepping into the kitchen, Betty took her hand.

“Do you remember when I said we’re in this together?”

“Of course I do. Still wish I woulda said that to you.”

“Being in this together also means letting me cook every once and a while.”

Penny sighed again. “Okay, fine, but I’m still gonna brush up on my culinary skills.”

“Noted,” Betty laughed. “what sounds good?”

“Whatever you want, kid.”

“Hmm... How about eggs?”

“Sure, kid,” her mother met her gaze. “how do you like them?”

“Scrambled.” She answered.

Penny’s lips threatened to twitch into a smile. “Me too.”

Betty turned to the sink, rinsing the pot under cold water, reaching for the frayed towel hanging over the handle of the stove.

She thought Penny would leave her to work in silence, she could feel her eyes burning holes into her back, but her mother began to speak, surprising her.

“Favorite flavor of ice cream?”

“Rocky-road.”

Penny nodded, no longer smiling. “Sometimes... Sometimes, when I was in between paychecks, it was all we could afford to eat for dinner. You never complained though.”

Betty blinked, processing the new information. From what she remembered, she had never known whether they were rich or poor, she’d had her mother, that was all she needed.

“Favorite color?”

Apparently they were playing 20 questions.

“Not pink.”

Penny snorted. “The next time I see that bitch...”

A pit settled in her stomach.

Penny sighed.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” She confessed, after a moment.

“It’s okay-” Betty began.

“It just...” Her mother trailed off, as if searching for the right words. “I’m pissed, I guess.”

She cracked an egg into the heating pan, and then another.

“You have every right to be.” She said, after a moment.

“That son of a bitch stole you from me,” Penny hissed. “robbed me of so many precious moments... I don’t know my own daughter because of him. I understand that he’s still your father, Betty, but... I don’t want you to ever see him again.”

Abandoning breakfast altogether, Betty whirled around to face her.

“I don’t forgive him either.”

She looked surprised. “You don’t?”

“No.” Betty snapped. “You’re right, it’s not fair. We should have had those years together, and because of my so called father, you and I both missed out in what could have been thirteen really great years... I can’t help but wonder what it would have been like, what I could have had here with my friends, and the Serpents, and you...”

Penny didn’t respond, staring straight ahead, expression disturbingly unreadable.

“As for not knowing me...” She sighed. “I’m right here, Penny.”

“I know,” her mother rasped. “I know you are, baby.”

“Let’s get to know each other.” Betty offered, reaching for her hand.

Penny almost smiled. “I’d like-”

“Knock knock!” Jughead called, entering the house without actually giving them the common courtesy of a few simple taps against the wood of their front door. “How’s my... Shit, Betts, is something burning?”

She dropped Penny’s hand. “The eggs, damn it!”

Before she could start towards the stove, Jughead darted in front of her, grabbing the pan and chucking the charred mess into the sink, running cold water over it to get rid of the mess.

Betty shot her mother a sheepish look. “I can start over.”

“That’s okay, kid,” Penny replied. “I’m not that hungry anyway.”

“Guess I came at the right time.” Jughead muttered, his arm draping across her shoulder, hand cupping the back of her neck.

Penny scowled at him. “What the fuck are you doing here, anyway, Jonesy? It’s not even eight yet.”

“Ever heard of knocking?” Betty added teasingly.

Smirking, he kissed her temple. “It’s never too early to come see my girl. I was gonna ask Penny if you could come out with us today.”

Her mother sighed. “And where would you be taking her, exactly?”

“Eastdale.” He answered, and at Betty’s raised brows, he continued to explain. “It’s about a ninety minute drive from Riverdale. We were gonna grab some takeout from Pop’s for breakfast, meet with Gear and Grits for the parts my dad ordered, get something there for lunch, get back in time to go to the spot.”

“The spot?” Betty asked.

Jughead grinned down at her. “Later, sweets.”

Penny frowned at his term of endearment, reminding Betty of their strained conversations the week before, the pill she now had to take once a day when she woke up.

“Do you wanna go?” He questioned. “I don’t think the stalkerazi will bother her there.”

Of course she did, she always wanted to go with him, but she couldn’t forget about her promise to her mother.

“Um, Jug, Penny and I were going to-”

“Is there gonna be cops this time, Jonesy?”

Jughead snorted. “Not if we can help it.”

“Have fun, kid.” Penny told her, waving her away. “I’ve got shit to do anyway.”

Standing, she reached for her leather jacket, producing a wad of bills to hand to Betty.

“Is Toni going?”

“And Cheryl,” Jughead grumbled. “Jellybean too.”

“Eastdale has some good shops.” She said. “Get yourself some new clothes, stuff you like, baby.”

Wordlessly, Betty accepted the cash, unsure of how to feel. Did Penny not want to spend time with her?

“Hey angel,” Jughead called her attention back to him. “as adorable as you look in your pjs, you might wanna change.”

She flushed, taking in her pajama shorts and oversized t-shirt. “Give me five minutes.”

“Sure,” he agreed, grinning as he kissed the top of her head. “oh, and cutie? If you wanna wear leather today, remember you’ll be wearing mine.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good girl.”

* * *

“Say down for this part.” He warned, tone serious as he draped his jacket over her.

“Make Sweet Pea clean his truck.” She whined in response, struggling to sit up.

“I resent that, Princess.”

A heavy hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Betts.” Jughead didn’t sound amused. “Stay down.”

“Whatever you say, sir.” Betty taunted.

“Oh god.” Toni mumbled from the bed of the truck, and her cheeks reddened. She hadn’t meant to be so loud.

Stifling a groan, he reached down to gently pinch her thigh through her Alice Cooper approves jeans, no holes or tears in sight. When Cheryl had found out they were going shopping, a broad smile had broken out across her face. While Toni and Jellybean were less enthused, they had still agreed to come along.

Butterflies filled her stomach, awakening a new giddiness within her.

She was going to make his jaw drop, she decided, more than once. He would be the one begging, not her.

“Promise me, baby.”

“This is getting a little ridiculous, Juggie.”

“I’m not leaving until you say it.” He vowed. She could hear the smirk in his voice. “C’mon, baby, I know you’re hungry.”

As if on cue, her stomach growled.

“Deny it.” Jughead teased.

“Alright, fine!” Betty snapped. He could win, this time. “I’ll stay down, Jug, happy now?”

“Good girl.” He praised, as Toni groaned again. They really needed to work on their volume. “That’s all I wanted to hear.”

His hand brushed across the leather.

“I’ll be back, baby.”

The door slammed shut.

“Hey, Little Bit?” Toni called.

Betty rolled her eyes at the nickname. “Yeah, T?”

“When you start having sex with our brother...” She began, making Jellybean break out in uncontrollable, nervous laughter. “We really don’t need to know or hear about how you’re having sex with our brother.”

Her face still burning, she peaked out from underneath Jughead’s jacket. “And I really don’t need to know when you roll around the sheets with my cousin.”

“I assure you, Cousin Betty, every time my precious TT and I have a little... rendezvous, we are both left feeling extremely satisfied.”

“Oh god,” it was Jellybean’s turn to groan. “that’s my sister, Cher, so spare all the gory details, please.”

“My cousin.” Betty called in agreement. “And my best friend. I really don’t want to know. Or need to know.”

There was a beat of silence.

She had just called Toni her best friend, without hesitation, and she had meant it.

“I told you to stay down.” Jughead snapped, gently pushing against her shoulder to prove his point.

“Would you chill out, Jug?” Toni demanded, finding her voice again. “She’s fine. We were keeping lookout.”

He sighed, throwing the door opening, the ancient truck creaking in protest under his added weight.

“I know.” Jughead muttered, grabbing her under the arms, pulling her up to sit on the seat beside him, his jacket still draped over her head. “I just can’t stand the thought of those fucking bloodsuckers getting within an inch of her.”

Betty cupped his cheek, bringing his gaze to hers. “And they never will. Not when I have you to protect me.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t wanna remember life before you."

* * *

“This... Looks a lot like Riverdale.”

“So does Greendale,” Toni told her. “and Westdale... And Bridgedale, and-”

“I think she gets it, T.” Jughead said, slinging his arm around Betty’s shoulders. “Listen, angel, stay close, okay?”

“I thought you said I’d be safe here.”

“Just because you’re not in immediate danger, cousin, doesn’t mean your boyfriend is going to loosen the reigns.”

Jughead threw the tailgate down, lifting her from the truck, setting her down beside him, arm wrapping around her again. “Call me overprotective, but-”

“I don’t mind,” Betty stated truthfully, because if there was one thing she trusted right now, it was Jughead and his promise to keep her safe. “really.”

As if guessing her thoughts, he kissed the top of her head.

“I’ve got you, angel.”

She entwined her fingers with the hand draped across her.

“I know you do.”

“God you two are gross.” Jellybean teased as Sweet Pea caught her around the waist.

“You’re one to talk,” Jughead threw back, scowling. “SP, paws off my little sister before I hurt you.” 

* * *

“What is this place?”

“What does it look like, Blondie?”

“Don’t be an ass, Jug.” Betty warned, shooting him a hard look.

“Baby, I told you, you’ll get used to it.” Grinning smugly, he dipped his head to kiss her shoulder.

She resisted the urge to moan in front of their friends.

“Patience,” he taunted, lips close to her ear. “remember, cutie, good things come to those who wait.”

“I have tons of patience, Jughead Jones,” Betty replied nervously. “the question is, do you?”

His hand moved tauntingly down over her ass, just barely brushing across the skin tight jeans she wore.

“You wanna play with me, pretty girl?” Jughead whispered. “Bad idea.”

“And why is that, sir?”

His hand slipped into her back pocket, squeezing.

“Because, Betts, I always win.”

“Maybe that was before I came along.” She said boldly.

Grinning again, he pulled her to his side. “I don’t wanna remember life before you, Betts.”

“God you guys are disgusting.” Toni mumbled.

“Original question,” Betty said, cheeks burning. “what is this place?”

“A garage my cousin and uncle own.” Jughead answered, knocking against the door with his fist four times. “They fix cars, order parts, amongst other things.”

“Amongst other...” She trailed off, throwing him a hard look. “Jug!”

“Angel,” he lifted her gaze back to his with a single finger. “trust me, please?”

Betty only nodded.

Wrapping a single arm around her waist, he smiled, looking smug. “Good girl.”

Her thighs clenched together at the praise, and it didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“Just because I’m not gonna take you right here and now, baby,” he rasped, low enough for only her to hear. “doesn’t mean that aren’t... _other_ ways to relieve some of the tension.”

Her face reddened. “R-Really?”

It was his turn to nod.

“When?” Betty managed to ask.

“After we go to the spot,” Jughead replied. “when we can finally be alone... If you can be my good girl and wait for me.”

“I... I...”

“C’mon Betts,” he coaxed, hand cradling the back of her neck. “say it. Say you’ll be a good girl for me.”

Spinning to face him, she stood on her tiptoes, kissing him hard and fast.

“Please Jug.” She whispered, desperation dripping from her tone.

“Say it.” He demanded.

He wouldn’t be the one begging, at least not this time.

Resting her head against his chest, she nodded again compliantly.

“I’ll be a good girl.” Betty promised, smiling as he kissed her hair. “I will, Jug.”

“Oh sweets, I know you will.” Smirking, he pounded on the door again, his free arm wrapping around her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cheryl, I’m not going in there.”
> 
> “Yes you are, Elizabeth Peabody Blossom, even if I have to drag you in myself.”

* * *

“Who the fuck is this?”

Jughead’s smile disappeared in an instant.

“My girlfriend,” he answered, pulling her closer. “Betty.”

The boy in front of her didn’t look much older than Jughead or the rest of their friends.

“Girlfriend?” He snorted. “You have a girlfriend?”

“Baby, this asshole is my cousin, Gear.” Jughead introduced. “Now learn some fucking manners, you piece of shit, and say hello to my girl.”

Gear shook his head in disbelief. “Have you ever heard the expression, one of these things is not like the other? There’s no way this Sugarplum Princess is dating you, Jughead. Tell me honestly, kitten, are you here against your will?”

Betty frowned at his use of one of many of Jughead’s nicknames for her.

“God, I’ve forgotten how much I don’t like you.” Toni grumbled, grabbing her by the hand. “Betty is one of us, asswipe, insult her again, and you’ll have to deal with me. Jug, we’re out of here.”

Gear flinched at Toni’s hard gaze.

“Hang on.” Jughead instructed, catching her arm. “Baby, stay with the girls and don’t wander off. I’ll come find you in a little bit.”

Betty nodded. “Okay Juggie.”

“Betts,” his grip tightened. “I mean it, no funny business. Just because we haven’t seen a camera yet doesn’t mean there isn’t someone out there, eager to get a picture of you.”

“You’re an overprotective goof.” she told him, pecking him on the lips. “I’ll stay with the girls, Jughead, I promise.”

“That’s my girl.” He muttered, pulling her close, dipping his head to whisper in her ear. “My beautiful, strong, good girl. You will be a good girl for me, baby, won’t you?”

Her cheeks were burning.

“How much longer until we’re alone?” She asked, low enough for only him to hear.

“Later tonight, angel,” Jughead kissed her cheek. “later tonight. Hey, Betts?”

“Yeah, Jug?”

“Get what you want when you go shopping, okay?” He said, slipping his jacket off. “Not what Alice Cooper would pick. Here, sweets, put this on.”

Betty reached for it suspiciously. “Why?”

“Because you get cold easily,” Jughead answered, tapping her playfully on the nose. “and, it doesn’t hurt for everyone to see that you’re mine.”

She was his.

Alice would have blanched at his claim of ownership, but Betty accepted it eagerly. Ever since she had been ripped from her New York colonial, since she had been dropped off in Riverdale with a mother and a life she remembered more than she let on, she had been struggling to find her footing again, desperate to belong to something or someone. Toni, Cheryl, the Serpents, even her own mother were close, but it was Jughead and what they had that made her sure that everything that had happened really was for the best. 

* * *

“Cheryl, I’m not going in there.”

Her cousin actually stamped her foot. “Yes you are, Elizabeth Peabody Blossom, even if I have to drag you in myself.”

Betty threw Toni a pleading look.

“Sorry Little Bit,” her pink haired friend muttered, and much to her credit, she did sound it. “but you may as well learn now... Cheryl always gets her way.”

“Always.” Jellybean echoed.

“But...” She stuttered, unsure of why she was feeling so embarrassed, knowing her nerves might have lessened had Jughead been with her instead. “I already have...”

“Oh cousin,” Cheryl smirked, stepping towards her, playfully snapping the strap of her white cotton bra like they were in junior high. “my dear sweet cousin Betty, your undergarments were worthy of Betty Cooper, whoever the hell she is, but nowhere near worthy enough for Betty Peabody Blossom, a true badass, and as the girlfriend of the future Serpent King, you need lingerie that will befit you. Just think, that hobo won’t be able to keep his eyes off of you when he sees you in-”

“Oh my god, Cher,” Toni snapped, shutting her up with a kiss. “you’re even making me uncomfortable. I don’t want to hear about my best friend fucking my brother any more than I wanna hear about my brother fucking my best friend.”

Her best friend.

It was the second time within a few hours that someone dared to claim her as something she hadn’t been three weeks prior, and it felt so right.

Toni had always been her friend, her best friend, even when she didn’t remember.

“I think we should go in.” Jellybean said.

Cheryl beamed at her girlfriend. “Thank you, JB, did you wanna get something too?”

“I could use a new thong.”

Toni shot her a warning look. “That had better not be for Sweet Pea, Forsythia Paige.”

“No, Antionette Marie.” She threw back. “I just happen to prefer them to boy shorts, unlike _someone_ I know.”

“Why are you going through my _underwear drawer?”_

“We share a room, Toni!” Jellybean reminded her. “That means we share a dresser.”

Toni shook her head, looking annoyed. “We have different drawers.”

“...And sometimes, I get bored.”

“Jellybean, I swear to god...”

“Let’s go in,” Betty echoed, grabbing Toni’s hand, pulling her along. “but Cher, cousin. I mean it. Absolutely no corsets.”

“Ruin my fun, cousin Betty. Your body is perfect for such delicate things. If you don't see it now, you'll see it later.” 

* * *

“...I hate you.” Betty mumbled, accepting the bag from the woman behind the counter.

“You hate that I’m right.” Cheryl corrected, snapping her fingers to catch the nearest sale lady’s attention. “You, forty-year-old something hag wearing way too much makeup, my precious cousin has... _plans_ with her boyfriend tonight, and she’d like to change into her... _purchase_ before we leave, so kindly show her to the fitting room.”

“Cher-”

“Oh my dear, sweet, cousin Betty, you’ll thank me later.” 

* * *

“Hey baby.” He said, eyes lighting up at the sight of her still wearing his jacket.

Betty blushed, stepping out of the store, Cheryl, Jellybean and Toni trailing along behind her. “What are you doing here?”

“I told you I was coming to get you after I handled my business.” Jughead glanced at the bag in her hand, looking suspicious. “Betts... What the hell did you just buy at Lace Escape?”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on?

* * *

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

She wouldn’t be the only one begging tonight, not if she could help it, and by the look in his eyes, he wanted her just as badly.

“I would, actually.” Jughead held out a hand, beckoning her forward. “C’mere and show me, sugar.”

“Ask nicely.” Betty taunted in response.

He raised a single brow, an almost evil glint flashing in his eyes. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“Good things come to those who wait,” Jughead recited, making no moves to approach her.

“I could say the same thing to you, Juggie.”

“I’m not going to be nice about this, angel, come here and show me.”

She ran instead, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she glanced over her shoulder with a giggle, happy to see him chasing after her, quickly gaining.

He caught her easily, just as she rounded the corner, spinning her around with a simple grip on her arm. Gripping both wrists with a single hand, he pinned her to the side of the unmarked building.

“Drop the bag.”

She obliged.

“Tell me what’s inside, sweetness,” Jughead whispered. “now.”

Betty bit down on her lip. “I can’t.”

“What do you mean, you _can’t?_ Betty, if Cheryl forced you into buying something you didn’t want, we’ll just take it back, I know how she can be, and if you feel that uncomfortable that you don’t want to tell me when you know you can tell me anything-”

“I can’t tell you,” Betty repeated, a blush rising to her cheeks. “but I can show you. Later, when we’re finally alone.”

His grip tightened.

And then, he was kissing her, cradling her face with his free hand.

“Fuck.” Jughead gritted out, grabbing her arm, pulling her off the wall. “We’ve gotta go.”

She smiled to herself. 

* * *

“Juggie, where are we?”

The roar of loud engines cut him off before he could respond. The arm around her shoulders tightened instead, pulling her to his side.

“Any guesses?” He whispered in her ear.

Headlights blinded her.

“Street racing.” Betty answered, grinning. “The Serpents street race?”

“Only when the cops don’t show,” Jughead replied. “my brilliant girl.” 

* * *

His friendly demeanor disappeared the second they exited the truck, catching her hand in a vice grip.

“I’m with you.” Betty stated, before he could even open his mouth.

His lips threatened to twitch into that smile she knew and loved.

“That’s my girl.”

Jughead stepped forward, only to be stopped by Betty’s feet remaining firmly planted.

“Hey angel, you all right?”

“Jug... He’s not here, is he?”

“I don’t know,” he confessed, smile disappearing. “usually this is more of a teen scene, but he’s always watching...”

Jughead trailed off, glancing down at her, unamused.

“I wish I could be smart instead of selfish.” He admitted. “I wish I could do more to protect you, Betty, but I can’t. I can’t live without you now. I won’t. You’re mine, baby, and no one, especially a low life like Tall Boy is gonna try to use the way I feel about you against me.”

“I’m safer with you than without you.” Betty told him, framing his face with her hands.

“Betts...”

“Yeah, Jug?”

“You know you’re the best thing in my life, right?”

She opened her mouth to respond, to tell him he was the best thing that had happened to her, ever, but arms wrapped around her in a friendly squeeze, pulling her back several steps before she could.

“Well hello there, pretty lady, how is my favorite girl?”

Jughead scowled, reaching for her again. “If I didn’t know any better, Kev, I’d think you were trying to steal my girlfriend.”

“She was my girlfriend first,” Kevin teased, arm hooking around her neck. “I’m not going to let go of her that easily, Jughead.”

“That kiss meant nothing.”

Betty snorted. Was he actually jealous, or was he just playing along?

“And you cheated on me while I was gone.” She pointed out, grinning.

“Honey, I didn’t know if I was ever going to see you again. I had to move on with my life.”

A pit settled in her stomach.

Moving on?

Is that what Penny would have done, if she had never come home?

Jughead pulled her back to his side, like he could sense her discomfort.

“...Doesn’t mean I love you any less.”

“Aww Kev,” Betty managed to say. “I love you too.”

“Hey Jug,” Joaquin called, stepping forward. “Betty.”

“Hi Jo.”

“Kevin!” She tried to sound insulted. “How could you do this? How could you bring him here? Did you think about how much it would hurt me?”

“Technically, _he_ brought _me_ here...”

“I can’t even look at you right now!”

“Well good,” Jughead grumbled, grasping her hips, spinning her in the opposite direction. “cause’ I’m done sharing you anyway. See you guys later.”

He led her away, her back pressed against his chest.

“Okay angel,” his hand slid into the back pocket of her jeans. “what happened back there?”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tonight isn’t just gonna about relieving our mutual... frustrations."

* * *

“It’s scary.” She said.

Jughead pinched her ass, making her squeak as a dangerous smirk formed across his face. “What is?”

“...How well you know me.” Betty replied, struggling to regain her composure.

“Baby, you’re my girl, of course I know you, but even Kevin could see just how uncomfortable you were getting. What the fuck happened?”

“It’s nothing, Jug.”

“Oh no,” he pulled his hand from her pocket, grabbing her arms. “we’ll have none of that, Elizabeth.”

She tried to break free from his grasp. “Juggie, it’s stupid-”

“Nothing you say or do is stupid, Betts.” Jughead told her, grip tightening each time she attempted to squirm away. “Now quit struggling and tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours, or I might leave you feeling... _Frustrated_ tonight.”

Her eyes widened, thighs involuntarily clenching together at the thought. “You wouldn’t.”

“Start talking, sugar.”

“Do you think Penny would have...”

“Would have what, Betts? C’mon, keep talking.”

“...Moved on?”

“Moved on?” Jughead echoed, eyes narrowing in concern. “No, never. Why would you think that?”

“I guess I haven’t thought about what it would have been like if I hadn’t come back.”

Sighing, he pulled her close, arms wrapping around her. “Don’t think about it.”

“How can I not, Jug?” Betty demanded. “I would still be living with Alice, sure, but I would still have Chic and Polly at least.”

He didn’t reply.

“But... If I was still with Alice, if I hadn’t come back...”

Tears filled her eyes.

“Betts,” his hands came to cradle her face. “baby, don’t cry. Please.”

“I wouldn’t have Toni and Cheryl, or JB, or Kev, or any of our friends, but most of all...”

“Betty, angel...”

“I wouldn't have my mom.” Betty whispered. “I wouldn’t have you. God, Jug, I can’t imagine not having you now. I don’t want to.”

“Then don’t, baby.” Jughead said, swiping at her cheeks, drying her desperate tears with the calloused pad of his thumb. “You don’t have to, Betts, I don’t want you to.”

Moving to hold her at arm’s length again, he lifted her gaze to his with a single finger beneath her chin.

“This isn’t going to be easy, Betty,” he warned. “I wish I could tell you different. You’re going to have great days, other days are going to be really shitty, and eventually, you will break, because what you’re going through right now, finding out that you were abducted before you were even two, being torn away from the family you grew up, coming back here, with a mom you can’t remember, finding out that your mom and your boyfriend are in a gang, finding out that they’re being blackmailed into selling drugs, it’s enough to make even the strongest person break, and when you do, I’m going to be right here for you.”

Her lip trembled.

“I’m not going anywhere, Betty.” Jughead vowed, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her left ear. “No matter what happens... Just... Consider me the one thing you can count on if everything else gets shot to hell, okay?”

In his own way, he had just offered her the world.

“Jughead Jones,” Betty managed to smile. “you are so important to me.”

“You’re important to me too, baby.” He replied, kissing her nose. “Oh, and Betts?”

“Yeah, Juggie?”

“Tonight isn’t just gonna about relieving our mutual... frustrations. It’s going to be about forgetting, even if it’s only for a little while.”

Her face felt flushed.

“Juggie, what... Uh, what exactly are you going to do to me?”

Jughead smirked, his fingers dancing down her left arm.

“Make you beg for it,” he divulged, still grinning like an idiot. “and then... Who knows. Maybe you’ll come for me so many times, you won’t remember your own name, whatever it is right now.”

Her thighs clenched tighter together.

“You know, Betts, you ambushed me on our first date, and I was so surprised, I never got to ask you... Are you a virgin?”

“I... I...”

“Shh.” He instructed, pressing a finger to her lips. “Tell me tonight, baby... If you can still speak, that is.”

Betty’s jaw fell. “Juggie, please...”

“C’mon, sweets.” He took her hand, pulling her after him. “We’re missing the show.”


End file.
